Skinny Love
by sybrann
Summary: The funny thing about high school is that it has the tendency to change people, we all just hope that it's for the better. Ang: Dshell99. Nat: c2ndy2c1d.
1. Summer Days

Author's Note: Bless all you wonderful people for believing in the idea of a heartbreakingly realistic fanfiction.

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Dee! It'll be fun! Besides, it'll be good for us too." Marie said with an all too wide smile as she practically dragged him to her brand new Jeep Wrangler whose color nearly rivaled her hair in its intense blue color.

Normally, Edd would have protested. Normally, he would have been cooped up inside his safe haven of a home with his nose stuck in a book. But no, Marie was insistent on them going to the pool that day. It was the last week of summer vacation and instead of relishing the feeling of central air, they were going to a _public_ pool that was probably overrun with bacteria in this godforsaken heat. And judging by the determined expression on her face, protesting wasn't even a possibility with Marie at that point.

Edd sighed as he climbed into the passenger side of the jeep and fastened himself in. "You're gonna have fun, I promise." the blue haired girl said as she revved up the engine and proceeded to back out of his driveway. The raven merely sent a sideways glance at her and then settled his gaze to the passing scenery out the window. "...You okay?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

The raven chewed on his bottom lip a little as he tried to come up with the right words. "It's just...couldn't we have just stayed in and watched a movie instead? I mean, it's a public pool, Marie!"

"Nope." she said, popping the P at the end. "It's the last week before our Junior year and dammit, we're gonna spend it in style." Edd said nothing as they continued to drive. Sure, Marie was his best friend and had been since the middle of sophomore year, but sometimes she really just didn't get it.

...

The public pool was swarming with obnoxious kids, snobby preteens, and lazy sunbathing parents when the duo arrived. They quickly found a spot to set all their stuff by and Marie dug out two waters from her backpack. "Cheers." she said as she bumped her water bottle Edd's.

"For what?" he asked.

"Good times, clean pools. The usual." Marie said as she lounged back in the pool chair and took a swig of her drink. Edd copied her by leaning back in his own chair, but instead decided on picking the label off of the bottle. "You're not gonna swim, are you?" she eventually asked after a moment or two of people watching.

"Nope." Edd said, making sure to mock Marie's happy demeanor from earlier by popping the P at the end. The middle Kanker rolled her eyes and blew a piece of blue hair out of her face.

"Why?" she asked.

 _He wouldn't take off his shirt._

"Too many people." he said and Marie knew exactly what he meant. If it were just the two of them, Edd wouldn't hesitate to shove her in the water and jump in after her. But it wasn't, and she knew damn well that he was just going to lounge in the shade on his phone until she was ready to go home.

"We need our own pool." she said and Edd gave a curt nod. "And better bodies."

"Cheers to that." Edd said as he lifted his drink in the air and then finally cracked open the lid. Puberty hit Marie like a truck; curves that she didn't even know that she had popped up everywhere and even some of the cheerleaders were jealous of what she had. But then after she started dating Nazz last year, she settled, nested, got comfortable and suddenly the cheerleaders weren't jealous anymore. _They were mean._

But she was still beautiful with her amplified curves and if anyone disagreed, Nazz was there in a heartbeat to sock them in the face. And unlike Edd, she wasn't afraid to whip off her cover up and jump into that crystal clear water with the dozens of other people. Marie was fearless and Edd admired that greatly about her because he was absolutely certain that he was in no way, brave. He was an insecure mess that wore oversized sweatshirts all the time because he had _no idea_ that his AP classes would be that challenging, that his teachers would push him so hard, that his friends would move into other clicks without him. Well, most of them did. Edd still had Marie, Nazz, Big Ed, and a new kid named Trevor to stand by and it was a comforting thought to have people that care for you because these days, hardly anyone did.

The funny thing about high school was that it had the tendency to change people.

"Hey guys," a voice said and Edd jumped as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. When the duo craned their necks to see who was behind them, they found no one other than Big Ed, who had in fact changed for the better in the midst of his high school career.

He was still taller than ever, but through immense amounts of tutoring and life lessons via Edd, was now a fairly smart individual who knew the value of a shower. He still fucking loved chickens though. "I brought May along, I hope that's cool."

Marie just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she settled further into the chair. Edd sent a concerned look over towards his friend, knowing full well that the Kanker Sisters hadn't been close to each other in _years._ Lee opted for her GED and skipped town to travel until she eighteen. She never told anyone what would happen after that.

May, on the other hand, was just going into her sophomore year. She was slender, athletic, and braces had did the girl's teeth wonders. But along with gaining a beautiful body that people like Ed drooled over, she had also gained a terrible attitude. Remarks about Marie's weight were said loud and proud by May inside and out of the Kanker residence and that _wasn't_ why she and May were at constant odds. It was the fact that because Nazz and May were both on the cheer squad and her sister _hated_ Nazz with a fiery passion.

"...Sorry, Marie." Big Ed said as he climbed into the chair next to Edd and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Well now that I've royally pissed the blue one off, how's life Dee?"

Edd shrugged. "Pretty mediocre, but Marie's been dragging me everywhere for the past week. I'd give anything just to sit in my central air for five uninterrupted minutes."

Big Ed laughed and leaned back in his chair as he watched May climb up the ladder of the diving board. "Man, that sounds like heaven right now...you guys down for some horror movies and pizza tonight?"

"Depends on who's all gonna be there." Marie said as she leaned forward to see past Edd.

Ed hummed and pretended to count on his fingers. "Me and Trevor so far. May has some other stuff to do tonight. You can invite Nazz too if you want."

Marie thought for a moment before nodded and flopping back in her seat. "If Edd's going, I'll go. We're a package deal, son."

The tallest of the Eds let out a snort and nodded. "I'm very aware of that, thanks. So what's the verdict, Dee?"

"I'll be there." Edd said with one of his famous gap toothed smiles. Big Ed stood up from his chair and pumped his fists up in the air in victory.

"Perfect!" he said and walked over to Marie to offer his arm out like a gentleman. "Miss Marie, would you care for a swim? I'll let you throw me in since I made you mad."

Marie took his arm with a giant smile and hopped up out of her seat. "Well, if you insist!" she said and the two walked arm in arm over to the edge of the pool where she promptly proceeded to throw the six foot two football player into the water as if he weighed nothing.

Edd smiled a little at his friends and pulled out his iPhone to pass the time. After a few minutes of being totally engrossed in scrolling through his Tumblr feed, the raven couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Keeping the phone to his face, he let his eyes flicker around the pool and when his eyes locked a pair of bright green ones, his heart stuttered a little.

 _Kevin._

Shivering a little despite the intense heat, the raven forced himself to look back at his phone and ignore the piercing gaze of the best quarterback that Peach Creek had seen in twenty years.

...

"Oh, you guys are gonna love this one! It's about this group of friends that gets lost in the woods and there's this bear and the water's weird...you'll just have to watch it..." Ed said excitedly as he shoved the DVD into the player and settled himself on the floor against the couch. Marie and Nazz sat together in the overstuffed recliner and Trevor was busy making little braids in Edd's hair.

"Gonna watch the crap out of it, man." Trev said as he raked his fingers through Edd's silky locks to shake out the braids. He was the new kid at school last year who had shown up on the first day with a black eye and a semi-permanent bitch face. Trevor stood a couple inches shorter than Big Ed and had these icy blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that reminded everyone of a certain Horror Story psychopath but as it turns out, he's just a big softy with a special place in his heart for the girl who worked at the local bakery.

The friends settled down into their spots as the movie started to play but Edd couldn't pay attention to save his life. All he could think about were the certain pair of eyes that seemed to burn holes into him at the pool and more importantly, why were they looking at _him?_


	2. Bake Sale

"What- I don't understand- this is stupid..."

Big Ed covered his mouth as his friend struggled to ice the dozens of cupcakes that littered the counters of Edd's kitchen and the raven himself just covered his face with his hands to block out the mess. "It's not that hard, man. Literally all you have to do is squeeze the tube and aim. It's not that hard." Ed said as he walked over to Trevor and inspected one of his poorly iced cupcakes.

The blonde groaned in frustration and slammed the bag of icing on the counter. "I give up!" he yelled and turned to Edd with his hands in the air. "I'm useless at this icing biz. Gimme another job."

Marie giggled from the far corner as he cradled a bowl full of batter to her chest and Trevor hurried over to her with wide eyes. "Gimme the bowl, Kanker." he said.

"What? No way! Sucks to suck, bro." she said as he turned away to protect the batter from his grasping hands. "Dee, control your friend over here."

Edd dragged his hands over his face and flipped a hand in the air as he took over Trevor's spot. Within minutes two dozen of the cupcakes were iced to perfection. The next day was the first Peach Creek High bake sale of the year. The school held it once a semester so that by the end of the school year, the teachers from the Special Education Department had enough money to take their students to go do something fun since they didn't get out much.

The raven first started making blueberry cupcakes his freshman year and ever since then, he had practically been funding the SED himself. The student body went crazy for his baked goods and the staff practically begged him to save them some every time.

"Oh my God, _these are so good._ " Big Ed moaned as he snatched one of the cupcakes off the counter and promptly shoved it into his mouth. Edd just rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip as he watched his friend but let out a squeak as the football player put his hands on either side of the raven's face. "God _bless you_ and your baby face for these cupcakes. You need to be protected at all costs."

An embarrassed blush spread across Edd's face at the nickname but he smiled nonetheless. "T-thanks, Ed." he said and rubbed his cheek where the other's hand was. Edd still found it strange when his friends would sometimes unintentionally point out that he had gone soft.

The small genius excused himself to the restroom a little bit after that and once he was inside, he took the liberty of washing his hands in a sink that wasn't full of dirty dishes. And as much as he tried not to, Edd couldn't help but catch his reflection's eyes in the bathroom mirror.

A dripping hand came up to touch the soft skin of his cheek and he couldn't help but wonder when he stopped caring about himself. Did he ever even care at all? A small part of him said yes, but as his eyes wandered from his face to his fingers to his arms and then to his stomach, a bigger part of him said no. If he had truly cared, he would've come up with a better solution to his stress rather than eating.

Edd's parents had hired a trainer for him last year after coming home from one of their horribly long trips for work and finding that their son looked _very_ different from the last time that they had seen him. In the span of four months, the raven dropped a considerable amount of weight but then he plateaued and _hard._ Nothing he did seemed to work and his parents eventually gave up on the idea, so now he's managing on his own.

Or well, he's trying to anyways.

Edd wiped away the salty liquid from his eyes and took a few deep breaths before walking back out to the kitchen to see if any of his cupcakes were left from his ravenous friends.

...

The next day Edd sat with his face resting in the palm of his hand at his table with Marie. The bake sale had been a _huge_ success and damn near all the cupcakes had been sold but all Edd wanted to do in that moment was collapse in his bed. It wasn't all that easy dealing with the people that tormented the duo nearly everyday. "How much?" he asked as he sent a bored glance over to his friend.

Marie licked her thumb as she continued to count through the thick wad of cash and shrugged. "A couple hundred probably. Eddy would be fuming if he saw us with this much money!"

Edd giggled a little and played with a lock of inky hair that fell out from underneath his hat. "I wouldn't doubt it, but please try not to summon him. I'm not strong enough to deal with that man right now."

The blue haired girl sent a smirk towards her best friend and continued to count. "Yeah, me neither- _oh._ " she said with the last part of her sentence spoken lowly.

"What?" he asked as he sat up in his chair a little. Marie sent a curious glance at the raven and motioned with her eyes. Coming right toward them was the one and only, _Mr. Perfect._ Or, the person that had been staring holes into Edd's back since that day at the pool about a week and a half ago. Edd swallowed back a nervous lump in his throat and cast his gaze to the floor.

Kevin sauntered up to them in a well fitted t-shirt and some faded jeans. It wasn't much, but it was still enough to make any girl _or boy_ unsteady on their feet. "Hey," he said as he stopped right in front of the duo's table and pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. "How much?"

Marie shot another glance at her friend who was now counting the the stack of bills that she had set down on the table upon the redhead's arrival and sighed. "Five bucks."

"Per cake? Are you serious?" Kevin asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow as his hand stilled on his wallet. Marie just shrugged.

"I take it you've never had one of Dee's cupcakes then." she said and Kevin paused briefly before answering.

"No, every time I get around to buying one, you two are either already gone or you're out of cupcakes." he said.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate...five bucks."

Kevin sighed and pulled out a crisp ten from his wallet. "Gimme two."

Marie happily snatched the money out of his hand and turned around to bag up the last of the cupcakes. While she was doing that, Kevin took that chance to finally catch Edd's attention.

"Hey, Double D. How's it been?"

The raven panicked a little inside and slowly turned his head up to look _Mr. Perfect_ in the eyes. "Fine, I suppose...and yourself?"

Kevin shrugged and offered Edd a small smile. "Same."

"Here, they're all yours, man. Go at it." Marie said when she finally turned around and handed him the cupcakes. The redhead smiled and thanked her before reaching into the bag to pull out a cake and take a quick bite.

 _"Oh my God."_ he moaned with his mouth full. "Totally worth the wait and the ten bucks." Kevin said as he swallowed and put the half eaten cupcake back in the bag for later as he started to step away.

"Thanks guys...see ya 'round, Dee." he said and sent a wink in the raven's direction before he was gone for good. Marie grasped at Edd's arm and shook him a little.

"What was _that?!_ " she demanded. Edd just sat there with his mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish as he searched for an answer.

But unfortunately for him, he found none. "I have no idea." Edd said and unbeknownst to them, a certain redhead was standing outside of the cafeteria doors with a guilty smirk and a flushed face.

 _"Totally worth it."_


	3. Mr Perfect

Kevin Barr was the top of the top at Peach Creek High. Tall, tanned, and toned with a jawline to die for. His father was the owner of _dozens_ of Harley Davidson's all around North Carolina, so the perks of his lifestyle was _oh so_ evident to everyone and anyone that happened to be around him. Name brand riding jackets, a different ride to school every week, and the newest iPhone was _always_ within his grasp. However, people were quick to learn that looks weren't everything. Kevin worked for most of his goods at a local garage and had practically _begged_ his father for them to stay in Peach Creek so that he could be close to his friends. So instead of moving to some bigger, better city with more to offer the Barr men, Kevin's dad moved them across town to live in a gated community instead of the cul-de-sac that the redhead had grown to love after so many years.

He stayed close to Nazz and Rolf though out the move when they were all still in middle school, and then became friends with Big Ed and Nat somewhere during freshman year. But the others like Jonny, Jimmy, and Sarah were nothing but mere acquaintances to him. Especially Double Dee. The smartest of the three Eds had a bad habit of disappearing at random times. The summer after freshman year, he was MIA for two months until he showed back up one day in a sleek black Ferrari that had Kevin drooling. Any moment of free time that the raven had felt like it was spent avoiding other people and it made Kevin wonder. That is, until sophomore year started. As soon as his green eyes landed on that famous stripped beanie, it was obvious that something had changed. Marie, Big Ed, and even Nazz had flanked to Edd's side to ward off the ruthless bullies because he had gone _soft._ It wasn't long before the nicknames started to fly either and Kevin tried his damnedest to deflect them not only because he had grown up with Edd, but because he thought he was _cute._ No, Kevin thought Edd was positively adorable- even more so when someone would compliment his baking skills and Edd would get this shy, gap toothed smile and a light blush over his face. But even though his hidden torch burned strong for the raven, Edd seemed so completely unreachable with his friends by his side. So with that, Kevin made due with keeping the bullies at bay for him.

Now, however, Kevin was trying desperately to make his move. After a year of pining after someone who probably didn't want anything to do with him, the redhead was fed up with hiding his feelings. The entirety of the student body knew he was bi, but their acceptance wasn't the problem, it was trying to get Edd to actually talk to him. That was the real problem here. So Kevin had taken to breaking into and leaving a cupcake in Edd's locker everyday before school for the last week and a half. Having to be there early for football practice made the process easier as well, nobody was there at six in the morning to catch him in the act.

Except today.

Edd was the smartest student in all of PCH and he fought to keep it that way. He used his lunch period to study up in the library and had never gotten a grade lower than an A-. So it would have been a no brainer to suspect that Edd would automatically know when and where to find his gift-giver.

"Kevin? What are you..." Edd said as he stopped a few feet away from Kevin who had a hand poised over the dial on his locker. The jock was frozen in his spot. What would he say? Kevin didn't want to sound like a complete idiot in front of his long time crush, but he couldn't just come clean about it...could he?

"I...uh..."

"Are you the one that's been leaving the cupcakes in here?" Edd asked as he braved another couple steps forward with his books clutched to his chest. A heavy blush rested on the tips of Kevin's ears all the way down to his neck and he bit the bullet.

"Y-yeah. That was me..." he said and Edd's face scrunched up the tiniest bit.

"Why?"

Kevin blanked at the question. "Why? Because I..."

"Can I see?" Edd asked tentatively and Kevin took a moment or two before nodding enthusiastically. His own books were clutched close to his own chest as he held out the bag out to the smaller teen. Edd offered Kevin a nervous smile as he took the gift and peeked inside. "Is this blueberry?"

"Yeah."

"That's my favorite..."

The blush that coated Kevin's face darkened. "Yeah, I know...I asked Big Ed." he said and in a matter of seconds, Edd was as flushed as he was. Kevin smiled a little, but soon checked his watch on his wrist after wondering how long that they had been standing there awkwardly. "I gotta get to practice. Uh, enjoy the cupcake and I'll see you later?"

Edd's wide blue eyes snapped up to his own and Kevin could see all the uncertainty in them. After a few moments of simply looking at each other in silence, Kevin let a defeated smile crawl over his face before walking away. He only got a few steps down the hall until a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Okay."

Kevin turned back to Edd and flashed a set of pearly white teeth and nodded. "Okay." he said. He had never practiced so hard in his life that morning.

...

Marie watched as her best friend rolled the dough viciously. For the past two hours after school had gotten out for the day, all Edd had been doing was making cookies and from the amount of treats that were cooling on the counter, it was safe to say that he was stressed.

"So...are you gonna tell me what's wrong or are we just going to eat all these stress cookies in silence?" Marie asked slowly from her spot at the kitchen table. Edd slammed the rolling pin down and put a cookie in his mouth, mumbling something incoherent. "What was that?" Marie asked in mild amusement as Edd swallowed angrily and threw his hands in the air.

"I said okay!" he yelled.

"What?"

"You know the person that's been leaving cupcakes in my locker all week?! It was Kevin!"

Marie leaned back in her chair and hummed nonchalantly. "No shit? And are we angry or happy about this?"

"I...I don't know- angry. We're angry about this." Edd said as he slumped down in the chair next to Marie with a cookie in his hand. The blue haired girl just smiled at her friend. "Don't look at me like that..."

"Like what? My bestie has a not-so-secret admirer! That's so cute! Did you talk to him at all?" Marie said as she snatched the cookie out of Edd's grip and waved it in the air before taking a bite out of it.

Edd sighed and rested his cheek in his hand. "I did. I caught him about to break into my locker and I confronted him about it- Marie he looked so embarrassed! And as it turns out, he asked Big Ed about me and that-that _jerk_ didn't even tell me-"

Marie silenced her friend by shoving another sweet treat into Edd's mouth mid-sentence. "Now, we don't go around calling our friends' names behind their backs." she said sweetly and stood up from the table to continue to roll the dough for him. "You know Ed, he has a bad habit of forgetting important things. Anyways, are you mad that he keeps breaking into your locker or are you mad that he was embarrassed?"

Edd groaned as he chewed on the cookie. "Both...he asked if he could see me later...and I said okay."

"So he sort of-not really asked you out? C'mon, Dee. Everyone knows that he's been crushing on someone for the past few weeks...and he _has_ been staring at you an awful lot..."

"He always stares because he finally noticed how fat I got." Edd mumbled and Marie was quick to take action. Grabbing a soda from the fridge, she placed wit on the counter and poised the heavy rolling pin above it. Edd immediately froze as he realized what she was doing and put his hands up in defense. "Marie, please, no."

"Take it back, Dee. I don't need that trash in my ears."

"But I didn't-"

"Take it back or this soda is going all over this floor. You don't wanna get ants, do you?"

Edd paused for a moment. "Oh good lord, no. I'm sorry. Just put the rolling pin down..."

Marie sighed and set the baking kitchen tool down and pulled her friend into a hug. "Don't talk about yourself like that, I know how you are. And if it helps, they way he looks at you is the way that I look at Nazz." she said and Edd relaxed a little in her arms. "Just give it a chance, what's the worst that could happen? If anything, you have an entire crew to kick ass and take names for you."

"Yeah," Edd sighed. "I know."


	4. Heathens

A week after the locker incident, it was obvious that something had changed with the redhead. The cupcakes never stopped mysteriously appearing in his locker, but now the intense stares had morphed into bowed heads and shy smiles whenever their eyes would meet. But Edd was still apprehensive about the situation; why did Kevin take an interest in _him_ of all people? Even after a week of thinking the entire thing over, none of it still made any sense to him whatsoever. Especially when the quarterback was so adamant about getting to know him.

But now all those concerns were the least of Edd's problems. The raven was booking it through the halls of the empty school while looking for a safe place to hide. After ignoring some of the jocks and their name calling, a small group of them came over to see if Edd had a hearing problem. Long story short, Edd kept the sleeve of his cardigan pressed to his swollen lip as he skid behind a corner to stay out of sight and catch his breath.

"Where'd be go?!" one of the beefy jocks asked and another one laughed.

"He's fast for a fat fuck, I'll give 'im that."

Edd panted a little as he wiped another round of blood away from his lip and grimaced at the sight of his ruined shirt. The sounds of the voices slowly grew closer and Edd tried his damnedest to press himself up against the wall to keep himself hidden. Suddenly everything was quiet and all the raven could hear was the sound of his heartbeat and shallow breaths.

 _"GOTCHA!"_

A small yelp escaped Edd's lips as one of the jocks grabbed at his upper arms and pinned him to the cold cement wall. Three large silhouettes stood towering over him and Edd felt his legs start to shake. " _Oh-!_ "

"Why'd ya take off on us? All we wanted to do was talk to ya." the first one said- was his name Brandon? Edd shook a little as the bully breathed in his face when he spoke. "Well?" Brandon asked again and shook the raven a little to emphasize his irritation and Edd's eyes darted around frantically to look for a way out. The two other jocks flanked Brandon's sides so he was trapped and there was no way to get out of the teen's iron grip without hurting himself even more. The second teen quickly became annoyed at Edd's lack of responses and sat a meaty hand atop of his sacred beanie. A cold sweat broke out over the smaller teen's skin and he started to struggle in fear of his hat being taken away from him.

"No, don't-!"

 _"Dee?"_

All four heads snapped to the right to look down the hall where the new voice had come from and Edd was more shocked than relieved if anything. _Mr Perfect_ was now jogging lightly down the hall to meet up with the group of boys. "Uh...hey, Cap." said the jock that had his hand on Edd's head and immediately pulled away. Kevin slowed to a stop before them and Edd couldn't help but shiver as he watched the hard green eyes slide over the group.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked. Brandon's grip slowly loosened on Edd's arms and he let out a small, shaky sigh of relief and when they fell he took the opportunity to wipe the fresh blood from his busted lip.

"Oh, we were just-" one of them started but Kevin was quick to wave a hand in their face and hold his other one out to Edd.

"Yeah, no. I don't really wanna hear excuses so why don't you guys just go and I'll let you keep your spots on the team. Understand?" he said and Edd watched in awe as the three bullies nodded enthusiastically before scrambling over each other to get the hell out of Kevin's sight. He didn't come out of his trance until the redhead placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "You okay? Your lip is bleeding..."

"How did you do that?! You didn't even raise your voice and they just- just _ran._ " Edd asked and Kevin smirked a little.

"Eh, doesn't matter. Let's just go get you cleaned up, okay?" he said and picked up the raven's abandoned satchel off the ground to sling it over his shoulder. "C'mon."

The two made their way to a nearby bathroom and Edd was quick to shed his blood stained cardigan and set it on the sink. A light blush washed over Kevin's face as he tried desperately not to let his eyes rake themselves up and down Edd's figure as he stood in a red t-shirt and some faded jeans. "So..." Edd began. "Care to tell me why you're here an hour after school was let out? Did you plan your heroic rescue?"

Kevin froze for a moment before he picked up on Edd's sass. "Uh, no. I was actually just finishing up some stuff for the coach before I left. I was walking back up to my locker when I heard them yelling at you."

Edd finished wiping off his face and stared hard at his swollen lip in the mirror. "...I'm sorry, I still don't fully understand."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "Understand what?" he asked and Edd sighed as he turned to face him.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

Edd's eyebrows knotted together as he thought on this and he absently held his hands together over his stomach. "Because...I'm _me._ " he said and Kevin just smiled at him after a moment.

"Exactly. Isn't that enough? Just to be you?"

"I...I suppose."

Kevin's smile turned even brighter and he clapped his hands together. "Good! Now c'mon, I'd _like_ to give you a ride home if that's alright with you." the redhead said and took a step or two backwards to the door.

Edd couldn't help but laugh a little at Kevin's incredibly vague explanation, but it _did_ grant him a sort of peace of mind to know that at least some part of Kevin felt genuine with his feelings. And if Edd was honest with himself, like _really honest,_ he couldn't deny the fact that the redhead was starting to worm his way under Edd's skin with all the sweet treats and looks that he had been getting all throughout the past week. So when Kevin offered him a ride home, there was only one logical answer.

"Y-yes, that would be lovely."


	5. The Ride

Edd paused as he looked at the gleaming deathtrap before him. The glossy red paint looked almost _daunting_ in the sun, but what was even worse were the pair of bright green eyes that looked similar to those of a sad dog. His head was leaning forward on his arms as they rested on the handlebars of the bike. "Well?" Kevin asked as he continued to stare up at Edd like a child that was asking for candy.

"I...I don't think that I can. It's too dangerous."

Kevin sat up a little on the bike. "It's really not though. I have helmets and a valid license, plus I've been riding for a long time. You're not gonna get hurt, Dee, I swear." he said and Edd groaned a little. On one hand, he wanted to walk home but at the same time, he didn't want to get caught up with Brandon or his friends again. But on the other hand, riding with Kevin on his godforsaken motorcycle sounded absolutely horrifying, but at least he wouldn't get his ass kicked. Kevin waited patiently as the raven weighed his options. "...if it helps, you get to hold onto me?"

Edd's face went red at the thought of wrapping his arms around Kevin's well defined torso. "Oh, wow."

"What?" he asked, having trouble hiding his smirk. If he can make Edd blush just by sheer imagery alone, it shouldn't be that hard to get him to go out on a date, right? Wrong.

"You're so full of yourself!" Edd said as he giggled a little and Kevin visibly deflated in his seat. "Just because you're appealing to the eye, doesn't mean that I'll hop on this- this _deathtrap_ with you!"

"Oh, so you think I'm good looking?" Kevin asked and Edd just rolled his eyes.

"I said _appealing to the eye_...but...as much as I want to decline for the sake of my safety, I accept."

Kevin's eyed nearly popped out of his head at this. "What? Really?!"

Edd nodded reluctantly. "Indeed. I _really_ don't want to chance meeting Brandon again and all my other rides are probably busy at the moment so...please be gentle with me." he said and Kevin hopped off the bike to unzip one of the saddle bags.

"Planned on it anyways. Here, put this on." Kevin said as he pulled out a spare helmet and handed it to Edd. The raven stood stock-still as he glanced back and forth between the heavy black helmet and the redhead that was trying to win his heart.

"Um..."

"Need help?" Kevin offered, and Edd nodded slowly. Taking the helmet from his hands, Kevin carefully slid it over the precious beanie and soon his hands were going to work on the strap underneath Edd's chin.

Bright blue eyes stared up at Kevin as his fingers lingered by the soft skin of his neck long after he was done and Edd's heart practically skipped a beat when the redhead offered him the sweetest of smiles. "All good?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Y-yeah. I'm good."

...

He should've walked home. He would have taken the risk of being caught by his tormentors again if he knew just what Kevin had planned for him, but no. Edd had pushed aside his better judgement because of _something_ that Kevin was doing to him. Perhaps it was the flirting, or maybe it was the fact that Kevin had just previously saved him from a beating and Edd wanted to be nice. He wasn't sure, but at the moment he didn't care. All that Edd wanted to do was get off the goddamn bike.

Kevin was driving at top speeds though the traffic, weaving in and out of lanes like he was an expert while Edd was holding on for dear life. His arms were wrapped around Kevin's middle so tight that he could feel every breath that he took, along with the hard muscles that just _begged_ to be touched. But once again, Edd didn't care about that; he was busy trying to figure out just exactly _how_ the star football player hadn't gotten pulled over for going sixty in a forty mile per hour zone. Connections, probably.

"Dee, you okay?"

"Uh, maybe. Why do you ask?"

Kevin chuckled a little bit and Edd could feel every single vibration. "Because we're here and you haven't let go of me yet."

Edd unburied his head from the other's back and cracked an eye open to see that they were, indeed, parked in his driveway. He hadn't even felt the bike stop! "Oh, my apologies..."

"It's okay...did you want to get off? Kevin asked after a few moments of silence passed and Edd's arms still hadn't relinquished their hold on him. The raven shook his head a little and took a few breaths.

"Just...just give me a minute, I'm trying to find my legs."

Kevin snorted a little and sat up in the seat with his hands resting on his thighs. "Alright well, just to let you know, I _do_ have a job to go to in a little bit. But I guess I can be late if it comes down to it. I have a pretty good excuse."

Edd lifted his head off of Kevin's back a little. "And what would that be?" he said in a shaky voice. Kevin turned his head just enough to glance at Edd from behind and smirked.

"I had a cute guy that wouldn't let go of me." he said and Edd moaned, tipping his head back in exaggerated anguish.

"Ugh, I feel nauseous..." he said as he started to climb off of the bike and Kevin put a hand on his shoulder to keep the teen steady.

"That bad, huh?" the redhead asked as he undid the chinstrap of the helmet. Edd moaned again as the heavy thing was removed and scrubbed his face a little with one of his hands.

"Are you talking about the horrific ride home or your flirting?"

Kevin's face went red at the comment and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um...your face looks kinda green..."

Edd just flipped his hand in the air as he walked up to his front door. "Be that as it may, I still appreciate the ride home even if it was absolutely horrifying. But might I suggest that the next time you plan on giving me a ride home, bring your car instead. I don't think my stomach can handle much more of...that." he said as he placed a hand on his stomach for emphasis.

Kevin leaned forward on the handlebars and smiled. "Duly noted. My car needs to get some air anyways."

Edd shot a small smile back at the redhead as he dug his keys out of his satchel and proceeded to unlock his door. His hand paused on the doorknob and after a moment of deliberation, Edd turned back to Kevin who was still sitting on his motorcycle.

"So...this is real."

"What is?" Kevin asked, caught off guard.

"The cupcakes, the _flirting_? It's not part of some cruel joke?" Edd asked with one of his hands raised over his chest. Kevin's face turned serious at the question and after a moment, he put the kickstand in place and hopped off the bike.

The raven broke out into a nervous sweat when the six foot one, star football player came to stand right in front of him with a _very_ serious expression. "Why would you think that?"

Edd fidgeted a little with the strap of his bag and looked away from the piercing gaze. "It's, well...I tend to be the subject of most jokes and I'm not an entirely _huge_ fan of them." he said and Kevin merely crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare the other down.

"Dee..." Kevin said as he shocked the other by putting a hand on Edd's cheek. "I get it. You're probably really weary of me as it is, all this new stuff must seem crazy. But let me tell you that none of this is a joke. I _really_ like you, I have for a while now."

Wide blue eyes looked up to sincere green ones and something sparked.

"Really?" Edd asked.

Kevin nodded. "Really. But it's a two way street here, I don't wanna keep pushing and make you uncomfortable..."

Edd shook his head fervidly. "N-no, you're fine." he said and Kevin smiled, gently brushing his hand past Edd's cheek and moving it down to his shoulder where he proceeded to pull the raven into a warm hug.

"Okay." Kevin said as he buried his face into the top of Edd's beanie and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. Edd froze for a moment before he gathered enough of his senses back to reciprocate that action by putting his arms around Kevin's middle. "You're so soft and warm, Jesus."

Kevin's voice was muffled by the fabric of the infamous striped beanie and a massive blush covered Edd's entire face. "Yeah, I get that a lot."


	6. Pizza and Secrets

Trev sniggered as he watched Edd hop on the motorcycle with Kevin. Big Ed stood crouched right beside him with a cigarette clutched in his hand. "Cute, huh? Kevin's been tryin' to talk to him like this for two weeks. Glad to he's finally making some headway." he said before taking a small drag and letting the smoke billow out of his mouth. Trev just rolled his eyes and looked down at the tallest of the Eds.

"Eh, but if he accidentally kills Dee while he's busy showing off, I'll kill him. You know how Kevin does," he said and Ed just waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you will and I'll be right along side you too. But just give the guy a chance! He really does like Dee..."

Trev glanced towards his friend with a look of uncertainty. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he cares enough to go to me _and_ you, the two most terrifying people in town about him, he _obviously_ cares. But still, I have my brass knuckles in my backpack and pizza guy on speed dial just in case." he said, standing up and flicking his cigarette off into the grass. Trevor hopped down the steps and motioned for Ed to follow him. "Where to?"

"The bakery. I've got some business to take care of."

...

Marie cringed as she held the phone away from her ear. "He what?"

 _"He LIKES me, Marie! What is life?!"_

Nazz giggled from her spot on the couch as her girlfriend put her phone on speaker and set it on the cushion between them. "Okay, you're on speaker. Scream away, Edd."

There was a rustling in the background before the raven spoke again. _"He gave me a ride home on that deathtrap of a bike and THEN he started flirting with me, and not just regular flirting. Like, TERRIBLE flirting!"_

Nazz and Marie shared a look as they heard the sound of cabinets opening and closing from the other end of the line. "Dee, what're you doing right now?"

 _"I can't find the tips to the icing bags. I'm trying a new recipe- but that's not important! Kevin likes me! He gave me a hug and told me I was really warm and soft...oh, found them!"_

"Oh my God," Nazz giggled as she put a hand over her face. "What a dork."

"Edd's got a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you, dude!"

 _"He is NOT my boyfriend! We barely know each other!"_

Marie sighed and rested the side of her face in her palm. "That's not true, we all grew up together. He knows you."

Edd sighed and adjusted the phone on his shoulder. _"That may be true, but I don't know him..."_ he sighed. _"Meh, I've got stuff to bake. I'll see you two later tonight."_ Edd said and the call ended not even a second later. Marie and Nazz shared yet another look between them.

"What do you think?" Marie asked her girlfriend. "You're closer to Kevin than anyone else."

The blonde shrugged. "Kevin's been really busy with his Harley Davidson shoots lately, so we don't talk as much as we used to...but if he's finding a way to make time for Dee, then he obviously has it bad. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ comes between Kevin and his motorcycles."

"Except Dee?"

Nazz nodded with a smile and moved to straddle Marie. "Except Dee."

...

Later that night long after Kevin had dropped him off and Edd had baked himself out, the raven could be found standing in front of his full length mirror. His head was cocked to the side as he tried to wrap his mind around what on earth Kevin found 'cute' about him.

Sure, his face held a sort of baby-faced quality that was accented by his small, upturned nose and his wide blue eyes, but that was only _one_ thing. Was it the way that his black hair made his pale skin look like porcelain? Or was it the fact that hugging him was like hugging a teddy bear? Whatever it was, Edd just hoped that it wasn't completely superficial.

A knock on his front door brought him out of his thoughts and Edd pulled his shirt back down over his belly. The group of friends were having their movie night at his house that week, although Trev _had_ mentioned something about bringing a guest, so Edd had made sure that he looked somewhat presentable rather than his usual grey sweats and a sweatshirt.

The raven trotted down the stairs to answer the door. "I'm coming!" he called. When he finally reached the door and pulled it open, Edd was surprised as to what _or who_ he found. _"Angela?!"_

A small, dark skinned girl stood in-between Trevor and Big Ed. Her hair was in a loose afro and she was dressed in a casual get up that consisted of a t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Edd?! I didn't know that this was your house! I _totally_ would've brought those cupcakes you always buy! Man..."

Trevor looked between Ang and Edd with a confused look on his face. "I didn't know that you two were close." he said and Ang nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Ever since he figured out that we sold blueberry _everything_ , Edd always makes a point to stop by." she said as she stepped forward to sling an arm around his shoulders. "I love him, he's my favorite."

Big Ed elbowed a deflated Trevor in the side as he walked past them into the house. "Suck it up, man. All the girls always flock to Dee. It's the laws of nature, get used to it." he said and soon the small group had made their way into the living room to set up for the movie. Nazz and Marie arrived later with pizzas in hand and it wasn't long before all the friends were lounging around in front of the TV, half asleep and stuffed.

Big Ed was passed out on the floor while Ang had snuggled up to Trev, their bleary eyes blinked slowly. Marie and Nazz were entangled in each other on the armchair with an afghan thrown precariously over them. It was late, probably around midnight, but Edd was still awake. He was busying himself with cleaning up the grease soaked paper plates and the empty soda cans while one by one, his friends fell asleep.

After putting the rest of the pizza in the fridge, Edd went to take out the kitchen garbage.

The light on his back porch illuminated the area in a soft yellow. His mother had _insisted_ on adding onto the house last summer and now they were left with a beautiful (albeit expensive) wooden porch complete with a swing, hanging plants, and even a few fairy lights weaved into the lattice wood paneling on one side. Edd threw the trash bag into the can and moved over to one of the potted plants by the steps. Pushing it aside a little, he dug out a small box and pried out a hidden item from the drainage plate of a nearby flower pot.

Edd shut off the lights on the porch as he sat down on the steps and lit up a cigarette. On one hand, he absolutely abhorred the idea of smoking, but on the other...his father was going to be coming home from work soon. Now, his mother had come to accept and love Edd's quirky little stress eating habits, but his father was a completely different story. The man had threatened to put a lock on the fridge after Edd had dropped his trainer. The man was a bully, plain and simple. So while eating his stresses helped when it came to trivial problems like, say Kevin _liking_ him, he couldn't even think about food when his father was home.

All he could think of was the disappointment in his eyes.

Edd took another long drag of the cigarette but nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the porch door slide open with a sudden _whoosh._ "Dee?"

"Oh, hello Ed..."

"I didn't know that you smoked." the tallest of the Eds asked as he yawned and sat down on the steps next to his friend.

Edd stared hard at the stick in his hand and sighed. "I don't, really. I'm just worried about when my dad comes home. I'm worried about what he's going to say."

Big Ed nodded and pulled out his own pack. "I get it, I've heard how he is with you through my mom...but don't sweat it, okay?" Ed said as he took a quick drag. "Just know that you always have a place with me. And Marie, and Nazz, and Kevin if you're feeling lucky..."

Edd's face turned a bright red and he was quick to snuff out the last of the cigarette before flicking it over the side of the fence. "Ed, do. Not."

"I'm kidding! Er, well, I'm not sure actually. You'll have to ask Kevin about that one."

Edd stood up and stomped inside the house. "I'm done. I'm going to bed." he said and Big Ed watched him go with a guilty smile on his face.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Ed couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not sorry!" he yelled and from somewhere inside the house, a loud groan could be heard and the dull sound of Edd softly banging his head against a wall out of exasperation.

Big Ed turned back around and quickly finished off the cigarette before standing up and following his friend inside. "Not even a little."


	7. The Game

Kevin chewed on his lip nervously as he drove Edd home that day. It had been two _agonizing_ weeks since he had confessed his feelings to the raven and yet nothing had happened between them. Sure, Kevin would walk him to class give Edd rides home to keep Brandon and his cronies away, and they would call and text each other all the time, but other than that, there was _nothing._ But as much as the redhead wanted to sweep Edd up in his arms and kiss the life out of him, he also made a point not to push it. If Edd was uncomfortable, Kevin would back off. That's just how it worked between them, but something had to give at some point.

"Hey, Dee?" Kevin asked as he spared a glance at the other teen. Edd was leaning back in the passenger's seat with his hands folded in his lap while he stared out the window.

"Yeah?"

Kevin swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "W-what're you doing this weekend?"

Edd put a finger to his bottom lip as he thought and Kevin tried his damnedest not to melt right then and there. "Nothing, I think. Why?"

"Well the Homecoming Game is on Friday, I was just wondering if you were gonna go." he asked and Edd gave him his best side eye.

"I don't usually go to the games...Kev?"

 _He called him 'Kev.'_ "Yeah?"

A small smile made its way over Edd's face as he turned to look at the fidgeting redhead. "Did you want me to come watch you play?"

"Y-yeah...but if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought we could get some dinner afterwards. There's a twenty-four hour pizza place down the street from the stadium that I think you'd like."

The car slowed to a halt as they pulled into Edd's driveway. A light blush dusted over Edd's cheeks but he was still smiling. "That sounds perfect. And I can go with Marie and Trev so I won't be alone while you're playing."

"Awesome, if Trevor's there then I _know_ you'll be okay. I love my team, but sometimes they just don't know when to quit." Kevin said and Edd just giggled. They continued to sit in the car until Edd's front door opened to reveal a women in purple scrubs staring them down. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

Edd swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and grabbed his bag from the back seat. "That would be my mother."

"She looks scary..." Kevin said as he tapped on Edd's hand a little but frowned as the other started to climb out of the car. "Wait! I'll see you tomorrow?"

Edd paused right on the edge of the seat and looked back at him. "Tomorrow. Let me know when you get home, okay?"

Kevin smiled and took a leap of faith by kissing the top of one of his hands. The blush on Edd's face darkened considerably, but he made no move to pull away. "Okay." he said and watched as Edd walked up to his mother. The two exchanged a few words before the woman pulled her son in for a tight hug and gently pushed him inside the house. Kevin sighed wistfully as he backed out of the driveway and out of the cul-de-sac where he once lived.

...

Christine couldn't help but smirk as she eyed her son from across the kitchen table. Edd's head was downcast and his hands were fidgeting nervously underneath the table. True even though she worked third shift at Peach Creek Memorial as an ER nurse, she could just _tell_ that something was something was up with him. Edd smiled more often and she could hear him sing while he would bake. Now that last one was new, and now she's seeing someone other than Marie that's giving him rides home?

"So...who was that boy that dropped you off today?" she asked and Edd's leg began to bounce. Christine had to stifle back a giggle.

"He's...a friend?"

The mother cocked an eyebrow. "A friend that kisses another friend on the hand?"

Edd froze. "Um...well, you see-"

"That's so _cute!_ " Christine yelled as she clapped her hands and Edd took a moment to just stop and stare at his mother. "I'm glad to see that you're finally getting out there, Eddward."

"I- how did you- _what_?"

Christine just chuckled and stood up from the table to make herself and Edd a cup of chamomile tea. "A mother just knows, Dear. Plus, you weren't this nervous when you introduced me to Marie or that sweet boy- what was his name? He has blonde hair."

Edd sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Trevor." he said and Christine snapped her fingers as she poured the hot water into the mugs on the counter.

"Trevor! That's it. But the point is that my son has a boyfriend and didn't even bother to tell me!" she said as she handed Edd his tea and took her spot back at the table. "I mean, I can understand not wanting to tell your father, but me?"

Edd shook his head. "N-no! It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's that Kevin's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

Christine looked at her son over her cup as she took a drink. "Kevin? As in Marcus Barr's son? And friends don't kiss other friends' on the hand. It doesn't work that way."

"I swear we are! Or well, I _think_ he wants to be more. He told me that he liked me a couple weeks ago but...nothing's come of it. Except that kiss on the hand, that's it." Edd explained and his mother nodded her head understandably.

"Well, is he cute?"

A dark blush coated Edd's round cheeks and he held the mug to his face to try to hide it. "Mother,"

"Well?! I just want to know!"

Baby blue eyes slid over to a pair of warm brown ones and Christine _swore_ that Edd was smiling behind the cup. "Very."

...

Edd pulled at the collar of his shirt as he, Marie, Trev, and surprisingly Ang sat in the stands of the stadium. "Lord, it feels like the air's made of hot soup. How do they play in this?" he asked and the others snickered.

"That central air has got you spoiled, Dee." Marie said as she took a bite of her pretzel.

Ang just giggled and got up to sit next to Edd. "So you really came, that's surprising. Did Big Ed finally convince you to come see him?"

"No, it was something else. What about you? You go to Lemon Brook and you're sitting with the home team." Edd asked as he twisted the cap off of his soda and took a drink; Ang just shrugged.

"Trev asked if I wanted to come with him to watch Big Ed. He offered to buy me food afterwards so I couldn't resist."

Edd eyed Ang for a moment. "Are you two dating yet?" he asked and Ang shook her head.

"No. We're just friends." she said and in the background he could see Marie patting Trevor's back as he slumped over. Edd watched the game in mild boredom as he tried to ignore the sweltering heat that seemed to swallow him whole. Kevin and Ed were the tallest members of the team so it wasn't hard to find them in the mix. And then when half time started, the entire group sighed as a whole because that meant that the game was only _half over._ Ang groaned and ran a hand to shake out the heat from her thick curls. "I feel like I'm dying. This humidity is killer on my hair and I feel like I have a mop on my head..."

Trev sighed and pushed his own hair back before digging around in his pockets for something. "C'mere." he said and Ang gave him a _look_ before stepping to the next row down and settling between his legs. Trev stretched out a hair tie that he had eventually found in his back pocket and make quick work of putting the twisted out afro into a high bun. "Better?"

"Better. Why do you even have a hair tie anyways?"

Trev shrugged with a small smirk on his face. "Because I know you and your hair. But honestly I didn't- _oh my God._ "

The squad minus Big Ed and Nazz zoomed in on whatever the hell Trev was pointing at and Edd damn near died on the spot. Nathan Goldberg, one of the other football players and Kevin's self proclaimed wing man, was prancing around in front of the stadium with a squealing Nazz on his shoulders. _"Double Dee! Over here!"_

Edd tried to sink down into his seat but Marie was quick to yank him up. "C'mon, you can do this." she said as she dragged him down to the front of the stands. Looking back at Trev and Ang for help, he saw that they were both clutching onto each other like two girls watching the sappy part of a romantic movie.

The raven then turned back to Marie with a panicked look. "Do _what?!_ " he asked, but received no answer. After a few seconds they finally made it down to Nat and Nazz who both had giant grins on both of their faces. Edd shivered a little despite the heat and took a step behind Marie.

"Oh my God, you were totally right. He _is_ adorable! Kev did good." Nat said as he finally set Nazz down and offered Edd his hand with a low bow. "If you could come with me, Mr Vincent."

Edd chewed on his lip for a moment before ultimately deciding that there was no way in hell that he was getting out of this, _especially_ since Marie was involved, and hesitantly took the teal haired man's hand. Nat lead Edd out to the black track that surrounded the field and stopped him right in the middle of it. "Pause." he said and with another wide smile, he stepped out of the raven's line of sight to reveal the captain of the football team walking towards them. His football uniform was covered in grass stains and mud and his helmet had been abandoned somewhere so that Edd could see the guilty look on his face.

"Hey, Dee."

Edd blinked a few timed to try to focus. "K-Kev?! What's-?"

"Thanks for coming to see me tonight, I know it was probably really boring for you." Kevin said as he came to stand right in front of Edd and held his hands behind his back.

"N-no, not at all."

Kevin smiled again. "That's good, because I have something really important to ask you..." he said and Edd's world slowed as Kevin brought out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. It was a mix of white, peach, pink, and red; the meanings of the colors bounced around inside of his head but he was too stunned to think on it. Edd just barely registered the redhead's mouth moving.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kevin chuckled. "I just asked if that _maybe_ you wanted to go out with me. Like, as my boyfriend."

Edd paused for a moment until he managed to find some sort of coherent thought, but nearly crushed the roses in his grip. "Uh huh." he mumbled and this time it was Kevin's turn to pause.

"Is that a yes?" he asked and some of the other players chuckled behind them. Edd blinked a few more times to clear his head.

"Yes, it is."

Nat jumped up and down a few times before turning to the stadium full of their classmates and screamed. "HE SAID YES!"

Edd could have swore that he could hear Trev and Ang cheering the loudest, but his attention was quickly diverted to the ecstatic redhead who was placing a sweet kiss on the top of his beanie. Edd flashed Kevin one of his famous gap toothed smiles and the football star was quick to pull Edd in front of him. "Then since we're officially dating now, I only have one more thing to ask you."

Edd nearly died when he saw the some of the football players and cheerleaders standing in a line before them, all with big white canvases in their hands.

 _'HOMECOMING?'_


	8. The Dance

"It doesn't look right!"

"Just leave it, it's fine!"

"Nazz, thoughts?"

"It looks fine to me."

Ang let out a mighty screech as her so called "friends" dismissed her concerns. After arguing over the fit of Edd's outfit for the Homecoming dance, the small town baker suddenly transformed into a full fledged princess as she stomped her foot in frustration and held out her hand. "Give. Me. The shirt."

The raven stood stock still in his spot until Marie elbowed him gently in the side. "Just do it, dude. I can see the fire in her eyes." she warned and with shaking hands, Edd slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Here," he said and The Princess snatched it out of his hands and stormed out of the room. After a few moments of silence after Ang's leave, Nazz and Marie broke into a fit of giggles and Edd merely pulled his hat further over his eyes. The dance was scheduled to start in forty-five minutes but at that point, Edd was starting to wonder if they were going to make it at all. Nazz and Marie were already in their dresses; both were wearing short ruffled dresses with tiny rhinestones littering the fabric and they were nearly identical except for the color. So while Marie's dress was a pristine white, her girlfriend's was a simple black one. Edd thought that both his friends looked stunning, but if he was being honest, the boy just wanted his shirt back.

A knock on the front door snapped the teens out of their reveries and Edd was quick to run towards the girl who had essentially stolen his shirt. "Ang, they're here! I _need_ my shirt back!" he called and Ang was quick to shout back at him.

"No, I'm not done yet!" she called as Edd disappeared into the back of the house and Marie sighed as she looked over at Nazz.

"He's really worked up over this." she said worriedly and Nazz just nodded.

"I know, but we've _all_ talked to Kev about this. If he wasn't sure about Dee, then he would't have gone through the trouble of practically bribing the football _and_ cheer squad to hold up signs for him." the blonde explained as she got up out of her seat and walked over to the door. Marie sent her a skeptical look, but she just shrugged. "Look, Kev's one of my best friends so I trust him, which means that you have to trust him too, alright?"

Marie just sighed again and rested her cheek in one of her palms as Nazz answered the door. She still had her doubts on the charming redhead that she had grown up with, because _everybody_ had their fair share of dark secrets and she knew most of _his_ via Nazz. So while she remained skeptical of her best friend's brand new boyfriend, Marie had begrudgingly put her faith in him for the sake of her girlfriend.

A few sets of footsteps tore the blue haired girl away from her thoughts and Marie looked up to find three very dapper looking men walking into Edd's living room. The first to step in was Trev; he was sporting a pair of slim fitting khakis and a light pink t-shirt with a large black garment bag that was slung over one of his arms. "Hey," he smiled. "You guys look amazing. Where's Ang? I brought this for her."

Nazz waved a hand over towards the back of the house. "She's back there somewhere with Dee." she said and with a nod, Trev walked off. Ed and Kevin then walked into the house and Marie almost wanted to scoff at the extra guest that had latched herself onto Big Ed's arm. "Hey Kev, Ed...May."

"Nazz." the youngest Kanker sister said as she looked the other blonde over. Ed rolled his eyes a little and shifted his snarky date to his other side so that he was standing between the two girls. May was wearing a long shimmering peach colored gown that flowed down to her ankles and Marie had to wonder how she could have afforded that dress on her nonexistent salary. Next her eyes slid over to the tall redhead that was standing next to a seething Nazz. Kevin was wearing a pressed pair of black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but his trademark smirk was wiped clean off of his face only to be replaced by a nervous expression. Then, the sound of high heels on the polished wood floors caused everyone to look up from their conversations.

Ang came walking into the room in the most beautiful dress that anyone had ever seen. It was teal in color; the corset style top showed off her hourglass figure perfectly and like Marie's dress, thousands of tiny silver and black jewels crowded around her waistline and faded out into the rest of the dress. "Isn't she beautiful?" Trev said with a giant smile on his face. "She made it herself."

"You did?!" Kevin asked. "That's incredible! It looks amazing!"

Ang giggled as Trev handed her shawl to her and she shrugged it over her shoulders. She really did look like a princess. "Thanks, I've been working on it for the last couple weeks by hand." she said and walked over to the quarterback so that he could get a better look at the masterpiece of a dress that she would probably only wear once.

"It really is amazing. You could go places with talent like this, Ang." Nazz added on as she herself came over to inspect it. Then a more quiet set of footsteps resounded into the room and when Kevin looked up from the thousands of jewels on Ang's dress, he damn near died right there.

Edd walked into the room with his shirt now perfectly fitted thanks to Ang's expert fingers. A dark grey cardigan was worn over the button up that was a mere two shades darker than Kevin's and his collar was undone at the top. Edd's round cheeks were dusted with a heavy blush as he tried to avoid the redhead's gaze as he walked up to him. "Dee, you look...incredible." he said and sky blue eyes met bright green in a look of surprise.

"You really think so?"

Kevin smiled and took both of Edd's hands in his own as he looked him over for the first of a hundred times that night. "I know so."

Edd shot Kevin one of his famous grins and gently tugged the taller of the two into a hug. "Merci." he said and Kevin shivered a little out of excitement as he got to skim his hands along the raven's curves as he accepted the hug.

An awkward cough brought everyone out of their thoughts and Edd turned his attention over to Trev who was zipping the garment bag back up and slinging it over his shoulder as he moved towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Trev stopped with his hand on the door handle and shrugged. "Home, why?" he asked and everyone in the room blanched at his words.

"Home?! I thought you and Ang were going to the dance?" Kev asked as he pulled away from the hug, but still kept an arm wrapped around Edd's side.

Ang shook her head and pulled out her phone. "No, we're not going with each other. Rolf asked me to go with him last week." she said and Trev just shrugged again.

"Yeah, so now I'm off to get KFC before I pass out tonight. I'll see you guys later, and call me when you get home, Angie. Don't forget." he said and The Princess shot a small smile in his direction.

"Alright, I will. Love you, Trev."

"Love you too."

...

The dance in itself was uneventful. People danced, there were cat fights, and many wandering eyes when it came to the two boys who were slow dancing in the middle of the floor. Girls in expensive dresses (that were incredibly distasteful in Ang's opinion) sneered in Edd's direction as Kevin stole a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around the other's frame. Even Brandon, the teen that had cornered Edd with his friends at the very beginning of the school year, was staring at the couple with a look of great annoyance. Snapping his toothpick in half with his teeth, the lesser known football player walked away from the scene.

On the other side of the gym, Ang was twirling away with Rolf. Her skirt flared out perfectly as the small town farmer reeled her back in and held her close to his chest. "You really do look beautiful tonight, Angela." he said as he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. The small motion sent shivers throughout her body, but the girl made no move to pull away.

"Thank you, Rolf." Ang said with a smile. "You look great too-" she started to say but before she could finish her sentence, a scream interrupted her. Over by the drink table, Marie was crushing her solo cup in her hand as she stared _hard_ at the red punch that was staining the front of her white dress. May stood opposite of her with and empty cup in hand and a smug look on her face.

"Whoopsies, that was meant for Nazz. Sorry, Marie!" she said, but anyone in a hundred foot radius could feel the snark radiating off of her. Nazz, the much _nicer_ blonde in the group, was standing right behind her girlfriend with a murderous look on her face and _not_ because the spilt drink was meant for her, but because that heifer of a girl had the nerve to throw a drink on her _own_ sister all because of a silly feud.

"May, I sweat to God that I'll beat the living' shi-"

"Marie, c'mon. Let's go." Nazz said suddenly as she grabbed onto the blue haired girl's hand and gently yanked her backwards.

Marie looked back at Nazz with a look of pure shock. "What?! Why?" she asked and Nazz flashed a devilish look to May before leaning in close to the other's ear.

"Because that dress isn't gonna clean itself. Plus, I can see the punch dripping down into your cleavage and that ain't gonna clean itself either..."

May threw her hands up in the air and groaned as the other two girls proceeded to make eyes at each other. "Christ, you two are gross. This isn't even fun anymore. Ed, can we go? Please?" she asked and the tallest of the Eds had to hold himself back from exploding on her. May's body may have been worth drooling over, but her mentality and attitude were not.

"Are you kidding me right now? You just threw your drink all over one of _my_ friends which just happened to be _your_ sister! Get some morals, girl. I'm out." Big Ed said as he downed the rest of his drink and tossed the cup in the garbage before heading out the door.

May paled at his words, but took a few steps forward after him. "What?! Where are you going? We came here together!" she yelled, essentially the small crowd of students that had surrounded them to turn into an even bigger one that was full of anxious onlookers that were prepared for a fight.

Ed just threw a hand up in the air as he neared the back door. "KFC. I heard they've got _killer_ mashed potatoes and gravy." he said and a few seconds later, the door was clicking shut after him. May stood red faced for a moment before turning to scream at her sister for ruining the dance for her only to find that both Nazz and Marie had also ran out, eager to get Marie cleaned up.

Kevin and Edd just snickered together from the side as May stormed off. Ang eventually made her way up to the couple as she tried to fix her smeared lipstick. "Have fun with Rolf?" Kev asked and The Princess just shrugged.

"Meh, it was okay. He was nice but the kissing...it could've been better."

"You kissed him?" Edd asked with a look of shock.

Ang shrugged again. "More like, I was kissing him and he was trying to lick all my makeup off. Seriously! This face doesn't just happen, people." she said and started to walk off to her car, no doubt. The dance was pretty much over at that point.

Kevin broke Edd out of his thoughts by gently lacing their fingers together. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah, everyone's leaving anyways."

"Wanna get some food before I drop you off?" Kev asked and he _swore_ that he could see a small sparkle in his date's eyes.

"...Food sounds nice." Edd said and Kevin practically _beamed_ as he lead them out of the gym.

...

It wouldn't be another two hours until Edd would get home that night. After a pit stop at the nearest McDonald's the two sat parked in Kevin's car a little ways from the entrance of the cup-de-sac. The redhead sat reclined in his seat with a burger in his hand, telling some wild story about his first time riding a motorcycle and Edd sat in the passenger's seat munching on his own food as he listened. The two continued to talk for a while until the food was gone and Kevin was playing with his boyfriend's fingers and there was a certain kind of tension in the air.

"Thanks for going with me tonight, Dee. I had a really fun time." Kevin said as he looked up at Edd from underneath his lashes and the other shivered a little from his gaze.

"I-it was no problem. We are dating after all, aren't we?" Edd said and Kevin just nodded with a smirk.

"That's right, so that means that I can do this?" Kev asked and before Edd could respond, the redhead pressed his lips to his and time. Stood. Still.

Edd's entire body seemed to light up once he felt Kevin's soft lips upon his own and soon they were working in tandem. Kevin's hands came up to weave themselves in the hair underneath Edd's hat and the other's were placed securely on either side of Kevin's strong jaw to hold is head in place. "Is this okay?" the redhead asked as he pulled away just enough to breathe and Edd nodded quickly.

The simple kiss soon turned heated as Kevin took charge and moved his lips over from Edd's mouth to his cheek and to the soft skin of his neck. Kev's hands ran down his back and over to Edd's sides and it wasn't long before the redhead figured out that he _loved_ the feel of his boyfriend. Everywhere his hands landed was met with a light moan and when Kevin took a huge chance and moved one of his hands to Edd's ass, _he himself_ couldn't help but moan and Edd outright squeaked.

"Oh, my God, Edd..." Kevin said as he buried his face into the side of the other's neck.

"What?" the raven asked as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kevin. He had thought the dance through a million times in his head. He knew that there were possibilities of them kissing, but _this?_ This was incredible. And fast, but still incredible nonetheless and Edd was in _heaven!_

"You're so soft...and that ass though." he said with a muffled voice and Edd squeaked again as Kevin squeezed. "And your squeaking is adorable. I'm so lucky! Thank you."

Edd blinked a few times as he tried to process what the other had just said. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For saying yes." he said and Edd just wanted to cry right then and there. Never in his life, especially of late, would he have ever imagined himself to be so happy. Then, ever so gently, Kevin moved his lips back to the side of Edd's neck and gave a little suck.

Edd let out a shaky moan as he enjoyed the new sensation and he could feel Kevin's smirk against his skin; after a moment or two of waiting for some sort of protest, Kevin went back to work on leaving his mark. "K-Kevin!"

Both of their stomachs felt like they were doing summersaults as the make out session continued and Kevin was trying not to loose himself as he kneaded Edd's ass like dough. Then when there was a knock on the passenger's side window, the two boys jumped apart, both completely out of breath and Kevin's hands still on the other's ass.

 _"Get a room!"_

Edd blushed fiercely as the random passerby walked away and he hid his face in the crook of Kevin's neck. The redhead smiled proudly as he hugged Edd to his body and rocked them a little.

"Kev?" the raven asked, his voice muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Take me home."

Kevin just smirked happily as he kissed the top of his squeaking boyfriend's head before he pulled away and slowly, put the car into drive. "Yes, Dear." he said and as they drove the short distance to Edd's house, Kev couldn't help but slide his eyes over to the spot that he was just sucking on Edd's neck that looked something akin to the goddamn northern lights.

"Kev, what are you looking at?" he asked once he finally noticed the staring.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"You're staring at my neck..."

"No I'm not..." Kevin said as he tried to suppress a grin, but failed miserably. Edd's hand shot up to his neck and his face paled considerably.

"You didn't!" Edd screeched and Kev couldn't help but laugh. Edd's face flushed even more as he pulled down the mirror from the roof of the car and continued to gape at the hickey. Kevin turned his eyes back to the road as they neared the other's house and just _smiled._

Best. Dance. Ever.


	9. Mr Vincent

The ride back to Edd's house was short. A five minute cruise around the block that started out with the raven screeching about his brand new "gift" and ended with Kevin kissing that very same spot over and over again as some sort of apology. Edd giggled as his boyfriend continued his assault on his neck and playfully tried to shove his face away but Kevin retaliated by grabbing onto Edd's loosened tie and pulled their faces back together. In the two weeks that they had been dating, it was clear that Kevin always got what he wanted. Motorcycles, clothes, _information-_ it was all within his grasp. Affection was another, and anyone that knew him was willing to give it but the thing was that Kevin wanted it from Edd and the raven was _always_ happy to oblige. Just the mere feel of the redhead's lips on his own made the cigarette cravings nearly disappear.

With one last flick of his tongue along Edd's bottom lip, Kevin pulled back with a smirk and undid his seatbelt. "Let me walk you to the door." he said and Edd just stared at him with wide eyes.

"O-okay." Edd said as he willed his hands to stop shaking long enough to undo his own seatbelt. Kissing Kevin always got him feeling jittery, he still wasn't used to all the affection that was being placed on _him._

Eventually Edd made his way out of the sleek red sports car and his hand almost immediately fell into Kevin's. The redhead's look had relaxed considerably since the dance had ended hours ago. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned; the tie had been tossed in the back seat with the first kiss and his infamous red snapback was back in its rightful place, sitting backwards atop his head. Edd didn't look all that different from Kevin at that point either. His cardigan was undone but his shirt was only half untucked and _his_ hat was a little cockeyed from Kevin grabbing at his silky locks like they were the only thing that he could think to hand on to. "You look great, Dee." Kev said as he they neared the front steps and the raven just smiled.

"So do you! I actually had a really fun time tonight." Edd said and the other just cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? As apposed to what? Me stepping on your feet as we dance all night?" Kevin asked as he leaned down a little for emphasis and Edd just bit his lip to try to hide his smile. Seeing the opportunity, Kevin swooped down the rest of the way and stole a kiss as they stopped right in front of the door. Edd moaned a little into his mouth from the sheer excitement of it all and tentatively places his hands upon the other's hard pecs as the kiss deepened.

Edd had never been kissed so much in his entire life!

Kevin brought a hand around to the small of Edd's back and pulled them close together. He could feel the softness of the shorter teen's stomach as they pressed together and suddenly the redhead felt like he was hugging a giant marshmallow. _His_ marshmallow. Kevin slid his hand from Edd's back to his side, just about to take it one step further when the front door opened right in front of them.

Christine stood bleary eyed in the doorway wearing a fuzzy purple robe and a pair of bunny slippers that Kevin could have _sworn_ that he's seen Edd wear once or twice. "Eddward? Why are you making out in the doorway? It's so late..." she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and suddenly Kevin's marshmallow turned into a tomato. Edd's face was positively flushed with embarrassment and Kevin coughed a little as he pulled away from him.

"M-Mrs. Vincent, it's nice to officially meet you." he said as he held out one hand and scratched the back of his neck with the other. Christine just blinked at the tall teen for a moment before grabbing onto his hand and shaking it tiredly.

"You must be Kevin, it's nice to meet you too. Would you like to-"

"Christine, _qui est à la porte?_ "

Kevin looked down at Edd has he felt him freeze; his hands were glued to either side of his face as he looked away from the doorway. Turning back to look at Edd's mother, he could see a tall, blonde man making his way to the front door with a stern look on his face. "Uh..."

" _Qui est cette personne?_ " the older man asked as he waved a hand towards the redhead and Kevin just pursed his lips at the flurry of French words. Sure, he had taken French during his freshman year, but he had bombed it completely and dropped the class by the end of the first semester. So while he could just _barely_ recognize a few words, he was completely clueless as to what was happening at the moment.

Christine pushed some of her thick black hair out of her face as she shot a quick glance at her son and then back to her husband. "Gauge, this is Eddward's-"

" _Jamais l'esprit, je ne me soucie pas. Eddward, obtenir dans la maison._ " Gauge said quickly and Christine rolled her eyes as she pulled her robe closer to her body.

"Don't interrupt me..!" she said as she turned her back to the two boys who were still standing in the doorway and Edd, who had been faced away from his father's steely glare, straightened his hat and wiped his nose a little before moving past Kevin and into the house. The redhead's brows knotted together in concern as his boyfriend's happy demeanor had suddenly changed into a very tense and rigid one.

"Dee? You okay?" he asked as he leaned back and shoved his hands into his pockets. The raven turned to offer him a small smile, but Kevin could tell that it was fake just by looking into his eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin. Have a good night." he said and Christine offered Kevin an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry your night had to end on a sour note, but just know that you're more than welcome to come over at anytime. It was nice to meet you, Kevin." she said and waved to him as she closed the door. The star quarterback stood on the front steps for a moment or two as he listened to the muffled voices that were coming from the inside of the house. There was a lot of French that he had absolutely no hopes of understanding, a few choice words from Edd's mother, and a few apologies from Edd himself that were almost to quiet to hear.

A small ball of concern started to grow in the pit of Kevin's stomach as he turned around and walked back to his car, but he shrugged it off. He had a feeling that Edd's dad was a strict parent and it _was_ well after midnight, not to mention the fact that his son was just making out with another boy in front of his wife. Who wouldn't be a little put off by that?

The cup-de-sac was nearly pitch black except for the few streetlights here and there as he pulled out of the driveway and ripped out of the area, all the while thanking whatever god was up there that his own father was nothing like that. God forbid that the man was around long enough to tell him what to do.

...

The next day was a Saturday. Kevin had slept through the morning and had spent the afternoon wandering around the house, playing video games, and not actually doing a damned thing. Saying that his house was big was putting it modestly; the home itself was a colonial build with too many rooms to count and decorated with exquisite taste courtesy of Kevin's mother, Amy Barr. All of his friends always complimented the decor with every party the redhead threw. But that day, the beautiful house was a ghost town and Kevin was getting antsy. He hadn't heard from Edd since late the night before, which was odd. The two would constantly text each other when ever they were apart so it was strange for Kevin's phone to sit semi silent, save for Ashley Garcia who was currently blowing the device up by asking to call dibs on him for prom.

Kevin had tried to get ahold of of him throughout the afternoon, but when 5 o'clock hit and there was still no answer, he was _done._

Deciding that blowing up _Edd's_ phone was a better idea than showing up at his house unexpected, the redhead did just that. One call turned into five, and then ten and Kevin began to wonder if Edd was somehow mad at him. The mere thought was ridiculous because why would he be mad at Kevin of all people? He was called _Mr Perfect_ for a reason.

 _"Hello?"_

Kevin jumped a little as he heard a real voice instead of the automated voicemail box and sat a little straighter in his seat. "Edd? What happened? I haven't heard from you since after the dance."

Edd sighed from the other end. _"N-nothing, I've just been a bit preoccupied since father's been home. Thing's are a bit...hectic at the moment. I'm sorry."_

"No, no. It's fine, I was just wondering what was going on. Is he mad?"

 _"At you? No. Father has no problem with you."_ Edd said and Kevin scratched the back of his neck as he got up from his seat and paced around the room a little.

"That's good I guess...so did you wanna hang out later? We can catch a movie or order a pizza or whatever." he asked and he could hear some chatter in the background before the line crackled for a minute.

 _"Uhm...I suppose that I could meet you at ze Pizza Hut downtown?"_

Kevin scrubbed his chin a bit as he continued to walk. "Sounds good. See you at six?"

 _"See you at six. Goodbye, Kev."_

And as the phone call between the two boys ended, all the way across town in a small cul-de-sac, Edd was already dialing another number. The raven was standing in the middle of his bathroom with the sink on full blast and his cell pressed to the side of his head. "Ang? Hello, can you do me a favor? Meet me at the end of the cul-de-sac in ten minutes...because I need to get out of this house."

 _"Is he there?"_

Edd sighed as he switched his phone to his other ear and glanced at himself in the vanity mirror, purposely ignoring the brand new scale on the floor. "Yeah. Daddy's home."

* * *

 **Translations:**

*Christine, _qui est à la porte?..._ Christine, who is at the door?

* _Qui est cette personne?..._ Who is this person?

* _Jamais l'esprit, je ne me soucie pas. Eddward, obtenir dans la maison..._ Never mind, I do not care. Eddward, get in the house.


	10. Second Base

Ever since he was little, Trevor had known that he was different. It wasn't from the sports he played, where he grew up apart from his friends, or even the way he looked. No, it was something deep inside that he couldn't really explain until his freshman year of high school- something so personal that he felt like he was closed off from even his friends. Even now, as he sat across from his _best friend_ inside the local KFC picking away at his food, Trev felt like there was a wall between them and it pulled at his heart something fierce. He so desperately wanted to knock it down, but past experiences kept him at bay. So the blonde just sighed and stared down at his tray without really looking at it.

Big Ed's eyes flickered up to his friend's as he took another bite of his mashed potatoes and cocked an eyebrow. "Everything alright over there?" he asked and Trev jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." he said and Ed merely kept his eyebrow raised for a couple seconds before rising up out of his seat and walking away. Trev ran a hand through his shaggy locks and sighed again; if Edd had taught him anything, it's that eating can help to cover up some unnecessary feelings but the raven had _never_ said anything about the act bringing up more and quite frankly, it pissed. Him. Off. Ed came back a few minutes later with another order of mashed potatoes and gravy and set the cup right in front of Trev.

"Alright, talk. I know something's up." Ed said as he leaned back and folded his strong arms across his chest.

Trevor blinked a few times. "What? I'm fine."

The other just rolled his eyes in response. "That's a load of bull and you know it. We've been here for a half hour and you haven't even eaten anything and _I know_ how you feel about popcorn chicken. If you never get anywhere with Ang, you'll be kissing pieces of chicken at the altar." he said and Trev sighed a third time at the mention of _her_ name. "So it's about Ang then?"

"No."

"Look, I dunno why you're lyin' to me about this but I thought we were bros. Bros tell each other stuff. Bros talk about hot chicks."

Trev felt one of his eyes twitch. "She's not just some hot chick." he said and Big Ed snapped his fingers triumphantly.

"Aha! So it IS about her! Why didn't you just say so?"

Trev scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly as he tried to think of some sort of explanation. But unfortunately for him, one explanation would require two and that extra one would knock down that _very safe_ wall between him and his best friend. Trev just didn't know if he was ready for that yet. "I-It's complicated, believe me."

Ed rolled his eyes again and returned to eating his food. "Complicated as in you're in love with the girl and she went to a dance with another guy? Doesn't sound too complicated to me, just sad. You should've asked her."

"It's not like I didn't wanna ask her, because I did. I _really_ did...but she just seemed so excited between her dress and Rolf that I didn't want to say anything. It's not like she's mine anyways." he and and the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ever since he had moved to Peach Creek in the beginning of sophomore year, his heart had been set on Ang. The amazing girl that worked at the local bakery; she was smart, sarcastic, funny, and _oh my God_ did she flail when she was excited. Everything brought it home for the blonde and after a few weeks of getting to know each other, he had dropped the question that had been on his mind all that week and asked her out. But unfortunately for him, Ang was demisexual and after talking to the woman herself about it, he knew there was no chance of her ever saying yes to him unless he did something big to prove himself...but it was fine. Trev accepted her as she was and never pushed the boundaries of what she was and wasn't comfortable with. He respected her boundaries...but would it be crossing the line if he asked why Rolf and not _him?_ "I think I'm stuck in the Friend Zone, bro."

Big Ed hissed through his teeth a little and finished off his own order before talking again. "That's rough, my man. I knew it was coming the moment you came over with nail polish on last year. Guys just don't paint their nails unless they're trying to get on a girl's good side and you've been trying to get on her's for the past year and a half." he said and Trev took a deep breath as he felt his walls start to slowly tumble down around him.

"Listen, I need to tell you something, but it's really important so be serious."

Ed paused mid bite and looked at his best friend; his usually bright blue eyes were darkened with what seemed to be worry and apprehension. Setting down his fork, Ed put his hands on the table and nodded. "Okay, shoot. Bro to bro."

Trev just nodded and chewed on his bottom lip a little as he tried to think of how to start the conversation. "So...how did you react when Edd came out as gay?" he asked and Big Ed's eyes widened.

"I, well I dunno. Edd's always been a little different, so when he came out it wasn't a big deal. We grew up together; Eddy thought it was weird, sure, but it never bothered me. He's still the same ol' Double Dee that I've always loved, y'know? The only difference is that he loves dick." Ed explained and Trev damn near choked on his soda at that last sentence. Leave it to Lumpy to be sentimental and blunt at the same time. "Why? Are you gay, T?" he asked and Trev just shook his head.

 _Here it comes._

"N-no. Not exactly."

Ed cocked an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

Trev closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Well, okay. Maybe I _do_ like guys as much as I like girls, but that's whatever. It's just...what if _I_ was...what if I was a girl. What would you think."

It was quiet for a moment between the two until Ed found his voice again. "So...like, you wanna be a girl?"

Trev gulped down a lump of fear in his throat before answering. "Yeah." he confessed and warm hazel eyes met icy blue and Ed smiled.

"Cool." he said and at long last, picked his fork back up and make quick work of finishing his food; Trev was at a loss for words. Either his best friend had just completely blown off his major confession or was unexpectedly, completely cool with it. He silently hoped it was the latter because his heart was beginning to split itself apart.

"Cool?" Trev asked and Ed just nodded.

"Cool. That means that I get to take you to dances now, right? I mean if Ang doesn't get to you first, that is. Does she know?"

Trev shook his head and sniffled a little. "No, just you."

"Oh," Ed said as he wiped his hands with a napkin. "I guess that makes me special, huh?" he said and sent a small wink Trev's way. The blonde tried not to blush at the act, but it was hard when he had nothing else going on in his love life besides trying to get the girl of his dreams to say yes.

"I guess." Trev said and got up to dump his food. Ed followed after him to take care of his own tray and the two walked outside into the cool night are in a sort of awkward silence. "Do...you have any questions?" he asked as he looked up at his friend, not realizing just how much taller Ed was than himself.

"Just one." he quipped and Trev damn near wheezed when the tallest Ed grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Wanna come over and watch some horror movies with me? Just me and my best girl."

"Who's that?"

"You."

...

Edd held his breath as he slipped out of the back door and trotted around the side of the house to slip through the little exit in their privacy fence. His father was lounging about in the living room working on his stack of paperwork while his mother was catching up on her sleep after finishing third shift the night before. And it made Edd sick that he had to sneak out of his own house, away from his own father for some peace, but the raven was two snarky French comments away from hating his dad almost as much as his dad hated his son's figure.

Edd could hear the sputtering of Ang's old car as he walked away from his house. The faithful friend shot him a sly smirk as he walked up to the vehicle and pulled down his shirt that had started to ride up on him. "Thank you for doing this, Ang. I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's no prob and just an FYI, I'm here for you when you need an escape. I've heard the horror stories from Big Ed." Ang said as she pulled away from the cup-de-sac and make her way downtown. Edd just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he slumped down in his seat. "...So are they true?"

"What?" Edd asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"The things Ed told me about your dad. Are they true?" she asked and the other just settled on playing with the hem of his faded shirt. Ang glanced over at Edd as she continued to drive as she waited, hopefully, for an answer but after a few minutes of silence she realized that her waiting was all in vain. Edd was already lost in his thoughts again as he stared out the window. "Edd...can I ask you a question? It's off topic."

Edd blinked once or twice before turning to the girl next to him. "What is it?" he asked and Ang just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing really, it's just- have you heard anything about Trevor?" Ang asked and Edd shrugged right back at her.

"No, why?"

The girl paused for a second as she pulled into the parking lot of their destination and put the car in park so that Edd could get out. "No reason. Call me or Marie if you need a ride home, okay? We'll be around. Love you, Dee!" she said and Edd waved bye to her as she pulled out of the lot and made her way back down the street, on her way to find Trev, no doubt.

Edd patted his pockets a little immediately regretted not bringing his pack with him, but those thoughts were quickly washed away when he felt two strong arms snake themselves around his middle and the scent of Tommy Hilfiger filled his nose. "Hey Babe."

"Hello, Kevin." Edd said as he smiled and turned around to face the gorgeous redhead behind him. Kevin shot him one of his infamous smirks and bent down to place a fiery kiss on the other's lips that had Edd swooning at the end. "T-thank you." he stuttered as he regained his balance.

Kevin just smirked at him and slung an arm across Edd's shoulders as they walked inside the restaurant. "Oh, you're _very_ welcome."

...

Two pizzas later the couple walked hand in hand back to Kev's new shiny red Jeep with smiles plastered on both of their faces. Ultimately, the peaceful date had turned into an all out eating contest after Kevin realized that while Edd had put away four pieces, he himself had only eaten two and...it pretty much went on from there. Long story short, Kevin won, paid the bill, and left the restaurant feeling incredibly impressed by the teen beside him. Although, he _could_ stand to work some of the pizza off...

"Hey, Dee. Got any plans after this?" Kevin asked as he checked his watch.

Edd shook his head. "No, why? Do you?" he asked and Kevin shook his head right back.

"Not at all. I'm off on the weekends so I'm all yours. Plus, it's not even eight yet so we still have time to pop over to my house if you want."

Edd bit his lip in thought for a second before checking his phone. Seeing that there weren't any missed calls or texts from either of his parents, he nodded. "Okay, but if Mother or Father calls, I have to leave."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow as he helped Edd into the Jeep. "Why? Are they not too keen on their son dating another guy?" he asked and Edd shrugged and scratched the back on his neck.

"Not at all actually, they...just don't know that I left." Edd confessed and Kevin let out a loud bark of laughter before shutting the passenger's door to the Jeep and walking around the vehicle to the driver's side, still in hysterics. After hopping in his seat, the redhead took off his snapback and ran a hand through his unruly bangs with a small chuckle.

"So you snuck out just for me? Aw, that makes me feel so special!" Kevin cooed as he pulled out of the lot and Edd rolled his eyes playfully and crossed his arms.

"I snuck out for pizza too!" he said and Kevin just laughed some more. The drive over to Kevin's house was quiet save for muted pop songs and the revving of the engine as they sped through the streets. Edd watched as the small houses and duplexes morphed into large homes and, dare he even say, _mansions._ "Kevin, is this where you live?!"

The other shook his head and put a hand on Edd's thigh. "Nah, not here. It's a little farther ahead."

Edd blushed as Kevin's hand slid between his legs a little but turned his attention back to the ever growing houses that they passed by. Eventually they made it to the end of the long street where a large gate sat; Kevin slowly pulled up to the booth that sat in the middle of the street and punched in a code. The large gates swung open to reveal yet _another_ street that was lined with huge oak trees and small street lamps that held a sort of antique charm to them.

Houses started to appear behind the trees one by one and Edd turned to his boyfriend with an incredulous look on his face. "You can't be serious, you actually live here?"

Kevin nodded. "Yep. My dad owns a couple dozen Harley Davidson's _just in_ North Carolina. He just got his first store in Tennessee a few months ago, so things have been _really_ good for us."

"I can tell! Wow...look at this place! It's beautiful." Edd said and Kevin just smiled at him. "Which house is yours?" he asked and Kev motioned to the lefthand side of the street.

"This one right up here." he said and was quick to pull into a long, winding cobblestone driveway that was lined with tiny lights on either side. Edd gasped when he saw the house itself and batted Kevin's shoulder excitedly.

The house was absolutely enormous.

White brick and dark, multiple dark, peaked roofs reached at least three stories high. Neatly trimmed hedges lined the side of the house and the raven gaped at the ornate fountain that sat right smack dab in the middle of the front lawn. Kevin pulled up to one of the two garages and the two hopped out of the Jeep with Edd still looking around in awe at the house.

Kevin gently grabbed a hold of Edd's hand and guided him forward towards the front door with a small smile on his face. "C'mon, there's more." he said and led Edd inside his home. The large front door swung open (quite dramatically in Edd's eyes) and revealed a large sitting room decorated in whites, golds, and light greens. Pictures of the Barr family littered every inch of the walls. "This way," Kevin said as he pulled Edd through the room and through another door that led right into the main living room. A giant archway to the left revealed a _huge_ kitchen that was decorated to the nines in stainless steel appliances and marble _everything._ The two bypassed the kitchen entirely and ended up at the base of a large staircase. "my room's just up here. I can show you the rest of the house later if you want."

"O-okay." Edd mumbled as they moved up the stairs and headed to the right. The raven was so caught up in the sheer expanse of it all that he didn't even notice that Kevin had stopped untiil he ran right into his back. Wide blue met smug green and Kevin chuckled a little as he opened the door to his room and Edd blanched, but then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. But he was, because the room was _fucking spotless._

The redhead's room was enormous just like the rest of the house, of course. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room and a large flatscreen TV sat directly across from in on the opposite wall. The room itself was decorated in shades of black and grays with small accents of burgundy here and there. Team pictures and trophies littered the shelves on the walls along with other sports memorabilia and Edd turned to his boyfriend with wide, unblinking eyes. "Just exactly how rich are you?"

Kevin pretended to think for a moment. "Hm, pretty rich. Did you see the walk in closet or the bathroom? Those are really nice."

Edd went red and pulled his hat further over his face out of frustration. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have his own bathroom. "N-no! Good lord! Did you bring me back to your home just to show off?!"

Kevin laughed again and stepped forward to release Edd's grip on his hat and tip his head back so that they could look each other in the eye. "I brought you back here so that I could do this," he said and quickly closed the gap between their lips. Edd moaned and intertwined their fingers together as Kevin was quick to take charge of the kiss. The two stood there for a while in a sweet embrace before Kevin pulled away and bit his bottom lip to try to hide his smile as he looked the other over. Edd was looking up at him with the most endearing look, his already full lips were swollen from all the kissing, and a heavy blush covered his round cheeks. "You look so cute right now." Kevin said as he swooped in to place yet another kiss on the raven's lips. Edd smiled and said nothing as he wrapped an arm around the other's neck to hold him there.

Another moment passed before Kevin groaned and straightened himself out. Edd was damn near a foot shorter than himself, so long makeup sessions with him was _killer_ on Kevin's back. Edd looked at Kevin with confusion, but it was quickly replaced with shock and fear when the redhead bent over and lifted him into his arms. Kevin smirked against Edd's lips when he felt his legs wrap themselves around his slim waist. " _KEVIN!"_ Edd squealed as Kevin carried him towards the bed. "What? _How?!_ " he asked as he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips and didn't even try to fight the squeak that escaped him when he felt Kevin's large hands slide from the backs of his thighs to his ass and squeezed.

"I work out a lot." the redhead said as he effortlessly walked up to the bed and laid Edd down as if he weighed _nothing._

"I-I can tell!" Edd said as he quickly readjusted his shirt as it rode up again ever his belly. Kevin just smiled and crawled over the raven on the bed and placed a few chaste kisses on Edd's lips once he was looming over him.

"Are you okay with this?" Kevin asked as he moved down from Edd's lips to the soft skin of his neck.

Edd swallowed down a thick lump of nervousness and nodded a little. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Are _you?_ " he asked and Kevin pulled up just to give Edd his best _what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about_ face.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm fucking fantastic right now! Why?" he asked and Edd felt like he wanted to disappear for asking such a stupid question. He had _Mr Perfect_ straddling his lap at the moment! Tall and toned with killer looks and a lifestyle to _die_ for, everyone knew that Kevin got everything he wanted and even Edd knew that if Kevin didn't absolutely want this, neither of them would be where they were at the moment. "Edd?"

"It's just- you know, because I'm..."

 _"Oh, Edd."_ Kevin sighed as he climbed off of the other's lap and settled down so that they were lying side by side on the bed. "Please don't tell me this is about what I _think_ that it's about." he asked and Edd just pulled his hat over his eyes in embarrassment. Kevin sighed again and let his eyes travel down Edd's thick frame that was the source of his anguish.

"I'm sorry." Edd mumbled after a few minutes of silence and for the second time that night, Kev pried Edd's hands away from his hat and looked him dead in the eye.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize for being you and if you didn't know, I like you. I _like_ the way you feel under my hands. It's...nice."

Edd's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. "You-you do?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. You're always so warm and soft and you give the best hugs. I wish you could see you through my eyes because goddamn, you're breathtaking. Even when your mouth is full of food it's still the same, maybe even better! Ugh, I sound like such a dork right now..." Kevin said as he chuckled and let out a groan. Edd still stared at him in disbelief as he took in everything that he had just said. "I _swear_ it sounded better in my head!"

"So, let me get this straight...you actually _like_ my fat ass?" Edd asked and Kevin's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Dude, you swore! I didn't know you knew those kinds of words!" he laughed and Edd just rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't get sassy on me and yes, I _love_ your ass. Every single inch of it."

Edd giggled in relief as Kevin finished his sentence and pulled their faces together once more. A small weight was lifted from his conscious as he heard Kevin fully admit that he rather enjoyed his figure and it wasn't long until the redhead was back in his rightful spot in Edd's lap and kissing the life out of him. "Thank you, thank you..." Edd panted between hot kisses as he held Kevin's face in place.

Kevin smiled against his lips. "Don't be thanking me yet," he whispered and Edd gasped when Kev ground himself against his crotch. The action sparked a flame in both of the boys' guts and it wasn't long before they were engulfed in a roaring inferno that consisted of wandering hands and bare skin. Kevin was quick to undo the buttons on his shirt with the help of Edd and together they tossed the shirt aside and the raven took great pleasure in letting himself revel in Kevin's smooth, hard muscles. Feeling rather brave, Edd flipped them over so that he was the one doing the straddling and Kevin had never looked so surprised in his entire life. His green eyes wide in shock, but the teen quickly regained his composure and retaliated with slipping his hands under Edd's faded orange shirt.

Edd scrunched his face up and readied himself for rejection once he felt another pair of hands under his shirt, but after a few seconds without them pulling away, he slowly opened up his eyes and saw that, for some reason or another, Kevin was in fucking _awe._ "What?" Edd asked.

"Perfect." he said and Edd squeaked as Kevin snaked his hands further up under his shirt and gripped his sides like they were his only lifeline.

"You think I'm _perfect?_ " Edd asked, not even minding that Kevin had proceeded to flip them back over to their original position. The redhead wormed his way down Edd's front, placing small kisses overtop of the clothing while his hands stayed underneath, reaching up to his chest.

"Absolutely." Kevin said as he squeezed Edd's chest in his hands and ran a thumb over each nipple, causing a low moan and a shudder to come out of both of them. "Your boobs are amazing..!" he said and Edd pinched the skin on his arm to get Kevin to yank his hands back.

"I do _not_ have boobs, Kev!"

"Fine, fine. Your _chest_ is amazing then. Better?"

Edd pretended to think for a moment before nodding with a small smile and Kev was already moving steadily back down his body. Pressing a kiss on the bare skin right below Edd's bellybutton, he got to the hem of his pants and looked up at Edd with pleading green eyes. The other's head was tossed back on the mattress carelessly and Kevin took that as his "ok" for the go ahead and he began to fumble with the button to the pants. Kevin just all too curious about just how _perfect_ Edd was _down there._

Right when Kev got the button undone, Edd's phone started blaring it's ringtone from his back pocket and the raven nearly bucked into Kevin's awaiting face. "Oh no..."

"What?" Kevin asked as he sighed and rested his head on Edd's cushy thigh.

"Daddy knows I'm gone. He wants me home. Now." the raven said and as Kevin sat up, he could see the nervous sweat begin to build up on his boyfriend's face.

"Now?" he asked, that once forgotten ball of worry suddenly reappearing in his gut full force.

 _"Now."_


	11. What They Don't Know

Author's Note: Silently prays that this story will be another good one. _Lort, halp meh._

* * *

Kevin stumbled a little as Edd gripped onto his hand and practically dragged him down the main staircase. " _E-Edd!_ Slow down!" he yelled and the raven just shook his head as they made it to the ground floor and bolted for the door that they came in through. Kevin just watched in mild horror as the living room and then the sitting room passed by in blurs. _Damn,_ the kid was fast! But once they were out the front door, Kevin yanked them to a halt to avoid tripping and falling over the steps. "Edd, _stop._ "

Edd whipped around to look up at the redhead with his big blue eyes and Kevin's heart damn near broke in half. "I-I can't, I need to go home. He knows I'm gone!" he said and Kevin's brows furrowed in thought. Grabbing hold of both of Edd's hands, he made the other stand still so that he could just look Edd over. Edd's face was pale, well, _paler_ than usual. He was out of breath from running and Kevin could feel the slightest tremor in his hands.

"Is there something going on over there?" Kevin asked and Edd's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

Kevin gripped his hands tighter. "You _know_ what I mean, Dee." he asked and Edd simply replied by tugging him over to the car. Kevin dug out the keys that he had left in his pocket and hopped into the Jeep, not bothering to help Edd in like he had done the first time and sighed angrily through his nose. He was mad _and_ worried, but more irritated than anything, really. After _weeks_ of being patient and courteous, he was only rewarded with a two second boob grab _and it wasn't even a real boob!_

Edd climbed into the car a few seconds after Kevin did and before he could even put his seatbelt on, Kev was already backing out of the long driveway. A squeak popped out of Edd as they hit the divot at the end of the drive, causing him to bounce out of his seat. Edd turned his wide eyes on his boyfriend and clutched onto his seatbelt for dear life as they flew down the road. Kevin had one hand on the shift stick and the other one clutched to the top of the steering wheel. "Kevin?" he asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Kevin blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah, why?" he asked and Edd leaned over and pointed to the speed gauge.

"You're going eighty in a forty five."

"Oh!" Kevin said as he quickly slowed down. "I didn't realize."

Edd eyed him for a moment or two with squinted eyes and slowly released his death grip on the seatbelt. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and the redhead just nodded as they continued down the road, albeit a little slower this time.

...

All the way back to Big Ed's house, the two boys held hands and delved deeper into the topic of being transgender. To put it simply, Trevor was a girl stuck in a boy's body. Trapped, and to some degree, he felt like he was suffocating. But then again it helped to have close friends like Ed to open up to. And Ed was still a little in shock over the big news even though he did a good job of hiding it.

As soon as Trev told him his big secret, Ed wanted to smack himself for not realizing it sooner. The way Trev carried himself, chewed on his bottom lip and tucked a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear when he was nervous, all of it. But that was also only around his friends. The blonde was still the most terrifying person at PCH besides himself. Putting a kid in dentures at the age of sixteen without any evidence being left behind will do that.

Ed smiled as he lead Trevor up to his front door with their hands still locked together. The tallest of the Eds leaned forward and whispered something in the blonde's ear before ushering him inside. It was dark enough to conceal the heavy blush on Trevor's cheeks, but light enough to where they could easily maneuver around the furniture without having to put their arms out in front of two were quick as they made their way down to Ed's room. Now, Trev had been in this room many times. He had seen it in all it's messy glory with the tattered posters of old horror movies on the walls, even an abandoned piece of half eaten toast on the floor once or twice. But this time, the room was _clean._ Like, so clean that Trev briefly wondered if he had planned on having company over. "Wow," the blonde whistled as they entered the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Ed unzipped his hoodie and tossed it on the nearby recliner with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked and Trev just shrugged.

"It's really clean in here. Expecting someone?"

Ed watched as a funny look came over his friend's face. "No," he laughed. "just you! Who else would I bring here?"

"I dunno. One of your many girls? May?" Trev asked and Ed damn near laughed right in his face. "What?!"

Ed fell backwards onto his bed with a big sigh and let his arms flop out to the sides. "Ah, May. She needs to figure herself out. I left her at the dance earlier. She threw a drink right in Marie's face!"

Trev slumped down onto the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, pausing as he pushed his bangs back to give his friend a smirk. "Meh. I never liked her anyways. Too blonde."

Ed snorted and sat up on his elbows. "You're blonde!" he said and Trev scoffed and stuck his nose up in the air.

" _Yeah._ But I'm a _tasteful_ blonde."

 _"Tasteful indeed."_

Trev went to go give his friend a questioning glance at his words but before he could, Ed snaked an arm around Trev's middle and gently tugged in back onto the bed. Or well, more on top of _him_ than anything. Trevor laid staring up at the ceiling with his head resting on Ed's shoulder. The brunette still had an arm wrapped around Trev's waist and traced little circles on the patch of skin that showed when his shirt rode up.

The two were quiet for a few moments as they got lost in their own thoughts. Trev wondered what was going on in _Ed's_ mind, and Ed himself was wondering the same damned thing. Honestly, what _was_ he thinking?! Trevor was his bro a few hours ago. Now every time he would happen to glance down into those clear blue eyes, all he could think of was the girl inside that he wanted to meet. Maybe even _kiss_ , but that idea was quickly shoved to the back of his mind. "What's your name?"

Trev blinked a few times to clear his head. "What?" he asked and when Ed repeated himself, he chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "You know my name."

"No, your _new_ name. Not Trevor. I need to figure out the real you." he said and Trevor paused momentarily. Ed felt him stiffen up and pulled the other close to his chest. Now they were laying on their sides, legs tangled together with Trev's hands placed tentatively over his best friend's hard chest. Ed swallowed back whatever kind of apprehension that he felt and tipped Trev's head up by his chin. _"Who are you?"_

The blonde in question blinked back a batch of fresh tears, and sucked on his lip a little. Ed's breath hitched when Trev looked up at him and suddenly those tired looking eyes were bright and shiny as if no one had ever asked him who he was or wanted to be before.

"When I lived in Brooklyn, I had a friend who knew. He was the first. His mom taught me how to put on my eyeliner."

"Oh?" Ed asked, the thought of his _best girl_ in eyeliner made his insides squirm.

"Yeah." Trev nodded. "He gave me my name. We looked through book after book trying to find something that was _me..._ but then one night when I was sleeping over, he just turned to me and all the sudden I had a name. I was there."

"What's your name?" Ed whispered as he slowly inched closer. His hands had wandered up to cup the side of Trev's face while the other's hands had taken a liking to hooking themselves around his neck. A sort of electric shock shot its way through Trev's spine as he felt Ed's warm breath dust across his own lips. _"Say it."_

"Sylina." Trev whispered and suddenly their lips clashed together. Hands knotted in each other's hair and Ed couldn't believe what the fuck he was doing. Trev- _no._ Sylina was his best friend, his sole confidante- his parter in crime. All these thoughts flashed through his head as his tongue skimmed the bottom of Trev's lip and the blonde let him in almost immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance over one another and suddenly Ed was looming over Trevor. The blonde pulled Ed back down and greedily sucked on his bottom lip and Ed moaned. _God,_ did he moan loud. He moaned and whispered the name Sylina over and over again in between sloppy kisses and ravaging the other's neck, leaving dark purple marks in his wake.

...

Kevin frowned as they pulled into the Vincent's drive. Gauge Vincent was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, waiting for his son to come home. Edd stiffened in the seat before not even a second passed by before the car slowed to a stop and he was already undoing his seatbelt. Kevin gently grabbed onto Edd's shoulder; worried blue met concerned green and suddenly he felt like shit for being annoyed earlier. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Edd nodded and grabbed onto Kevin's hand to pry it off his shoulder. Their fingers laced together and leaned in for a quick goodbye kiss before Edd let go all together and climbed out of the car. "Call me later, okay?" Kevin asked and Edd just nodded again.

"I will."

And then he was gone. Kevin couldn't help but press his tongue to his bottom lip and taste the mix of vanilla frosting and blueberries _that was_ Edd as he watched him scurry up the walk. The way his father shoved him in the house made the redhead's stomach churn. But all he could do was watch the front door slam from his car and all the lights in the house go off one by one.

A few minutes went by before Kevin pulled out of the drive. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel and for once, Kevin wished _his_ dad was home.

But he never is. Neither of his parents are. Marcus Barr was always busy, whether it be traveling around the state managing his stores to peak performance or traveling around the _country_ with the other big bosses, scoping out the next big thing when it came to Harley Davidson motors. And with the absence of his parents came the compensation that involved _way_ too much money. New phones, expensive cars, and wild parties were one thing but love just wasn't something that he could buy. Lord knows he's tried.

...

 _Take off your shoes before you come inside._

 _Hand the cell phone over, don't hesitate._

 _Do what you're told and go downstairs. Grab your toothbrush and toiletries before you do, though._

 _And by the way, your mother is working third shift all weekend._

 _She doesn't know a thing._


	12. The Basement

The door shut loudly behind Edd as he padded down the basement steps. As he reached the bottom, a muted _click_ let him know that the door was locked and the raven looked around the space that served as his bedroom for a few days every other month. It was small, but livable. A twin sized bed against the wall with a TV adjacent to it and another room for the bath that sat right under the stairs. All in all, it was actually very nice, but that hardly mattered at all to Edd. The fact that his own father locked him down in the basement whenever he did something _unsatisfactory_ , i.e. coming home late or digging through the fridge for something to eat when he wasn't supposed to. The lock was supposed to put that "bad" habit to rest but his mother was understanding. Every time Gauge left, Christine would wait for his flight to depart before breaking out the screwdriver and tearing the damned thing down. Growing boys needed to _eat_ and even though his father was not only _the chief_ of Peach Creek Memorial, but also one of the leading board members of his hospital as well as many others in the surrounding areas, he didn't seem to get that. He needed his family to be the spitting image of perfection.

But unfortunately, Edd didn't fit into his father's twisted dream.

So now there he sat on the _all too small_ bed, in the basement of his house, trying to remember where he hid his emergency stash of chips from last time. He knows that they aren't in the drop ceiling because he was too short to reach it even if he stood on the bed; they weren't in the back of the older TV or even behind the loose wood panel on the far wall. Neither was the rest of his stash.

Everything was gone. His father had raided the entire basement beforehand.

Edd flopped back on the bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. It was going to be a _long_ next couple of days. But if he knew his friends, (and _boy_ did he know Marie like the back of his hand) then the blue haired girl would _definitely_ be waiting by the small basement window the next day with soda, chips, and if Edd was lucky, a pack of his favorite cigarettes and some Axe to cover up the stench.

The raven peeled off his ratty jeans and placed them in the washer on his way to the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face, Edd looked at himself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time since his father had been home. A war raged inside of him as stared at the stranger in the mirror that had been deemed both perfect and imperfect all in the same day. The way Kevin's hands had roamed all over his body undaunted, marking his skin as his own by placing dozens of love bites across his neck as only Kevin could. And then his father, who had taken one look at his son for the first time in four months of being gone, had sentenced him to sleep in the basement because that _damned_ scale refuses to lie to him. It never does.

After the raven finished cleaning his face, he pulled off the faded shirt and tossed it in the open washer along with his jeans. There were clean clothes in the dryer that Edd quickly slipped on despite the wrinkles. _God,_ did he hate wrinkled clothes.

...

The next morning Ed woke up alone in his bed. The tall teen popped the kinks out of his neck, shivering a little as the cool morning breeze wafted in through the _open_ basement window. Ed briefly wondered where Trev had gone, but then it dawned on him that the blonde had once mentioned how "strict" his dad was about curfews and who he was with. The brunette quickly climbed out of the messy bed and shut the open window with a _click,_ making plans to go see his _best girl._ Right after his buttered toast, of course.

Meanwhile, across town, Trev was just coming up to his house. His breath came out in little clouds in front of him as he jogged and sweat began to prick at the back of his neck and _not_ because it was cold, but because of what was possibly waiting for him.

The blonde crept around the side of the house to the back door. His mom was probably still working at the diner pulling a double and his dad was working his usual nine to five job doing construction for some roads over in Peach City. So the only person left at home was-

 _"Trevor!"_

Trev screeched as the back door ripped itself open and a pair of hands pulled him inside the house. A smaller blonde boy fell on the floor laughing at his big brother squealing like a girl. Miles Williams was thirteen years old, tall, blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother but tanned and toned like his father from playing so much football. He and Trev stood nearly eye to eye despite the four year age difference.

" _Aaaah haha!"_ Milles laughed. "You squealed like a little bitch!"

Trevor clutched his chest and groaned while Miles collected himself off of the ground after a moment. "You _know_ I hate that." he said and the younger gave him an apologetic smile as Trev kicked off his sneakers and they both shuffled into the kitchen. Miles made a bee line for the stove as he cooked up _something_ for them while Trev slumped his head down into his arms.

"I'm making hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Yeah, ple-" the eldest was interrupted by a quick knock on the front door and he sighed dramatically. " _Please."_ Trev finished as he stood up and lumbered out of the room. "And I want the tiny marshmallows in there!" he yelled and Miles just laughed. Trevor laughed a little _himself_ before pulling open the front door and his face lit up all together. There, standing on his front porch, was the Princess in all her early morning glory. Grey sweatpants, one of _his_ baggy sweatshirts and her hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. Ang's arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping impatiently. "Hey-"

"Where've you been?! And what's on your NECK?!" she squealed and Trev just opened the door wider to let her in. A nervous hand rubbed at the sore spots that were _all_ _over_ his neck and shoulders _and_ chest, apparently. Miles was quick to swoop into the room with two mugs filled to the brim with marshmallows.

"Hey Ang, I made you some. I guess I'll leave you two alone to...talk." Miles finished with a wink and sashayed away to go grab his own cup. Ang thanked him with a polite smile before turning into a deep scowl as she eyed the tall blonde before her.

"So," she asked as she poked one of the dark hickeys on Trevor's neck. "who'd you get _these_ from?"

...

Edd praised the Lord when he heard a rapping on the basement window the next afternoon and a certain blue haired girl kneeling behind it, waving a bag of Doritos around excitedly. The raven climbed up onto a step stool and popped the window open with a giant gap toothed grin on his face. "I knew you'd come."

Marie sighed nonchalantly as she leaned back in the grass and opened her soda. "Yeah, well. I always do, don't I?"

Edd just smiled some more and gratefully accepted the next soda that she handed him. "That you do. Thank you, Marie." he said and the two simply snacked in silence for a moment or two before Nazz came strolling around the corner. Her short, blonde hair was tossed up in a sloppy ponytail and a purple bandana was being used as a headband to keep the fly-aways in check.

"Hey, Dee." she said after giving Marie a quick peck on the cheek before settling down on the ground. "How's it hangin'?" she asked and Edd responded simply by shrugging and popping another chip into his mouth.

"I've been better."

The blonde offered a small smile and pulled out a small tupperware container from her bag. "Here, I got you these. They won't stick to you like those chips will. _Gimme._ " Nazz said and snatched the bag and the chip out of Edd's hand, earning herself a seething glare. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. Help me help _you._ "

Edd's glare softened and he sighed. _She was right._ If anything, he should be thanking her. So with a heavy heart, the raven reached into the container and pulled out a carrot stick. The trio fell into a sort of comfortable silence as they all ate away their concerns, _especially_ Nazz and Marie for their friend who was stuck in the basement for the time being.

"So," Marie began rather nonchalantly. "does he know?"

"Who?" Edd asked as he snapped another carrot in half out of boredom.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. " _You know._ Kevin. _Mr Perfect._ The guy who has been stealing you from me for the past couple weeks. Does he know?"

Edd paused for a brief moment. "No."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No."

This peaked Nazz's attention. "What? Why not? I think he at least deserves to know..." she said. Marie eyed her in agreement before turning her attention back to her best friend in the window, waiting for an answer.

Edd sighed again and adjusted the beanie atop his head. "Look, I _just_ got him. Okay? Like you said, he's _Mr Perfect._ He's been really sweet for the most part and...I don't want to lose him over something like this."

Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Christ, if he can't handle _this_ then he ain't the one. Trust me."

Nazz nodded and offered Edd a water. "I agree with Marie. You don't have to tell him now, but just do it eventually. Okay?"

The raven haired teen nodded. "Eventually. Just not now. I'm too hungry to deal with that at the moment. I haven't eaten since yesterday and honestly these carrot sticks are just _awful._ No offense, Nazz." he said and Nazz just shrugged.

"None taken. We'd all kill to have one of your cupcakes right now. These carrots ain't shit."

The group of friends were quiet after that. Edd tried not to pout as he thought about his cupcakes. He hadn't made anything in what felt like _weeks_ and he was practically itching to get back into the kitchen. Plus his next set of serious college classes were starting in two weeks and Edd _needed_ to get his shit together- he needed to practice. Or study, whatever you wanted to call it. He was going to culinary school, he _wanted_ to open up his own place someday where everybody could appreciate art in the form of cake and then _eat_ it. It was the dream. _His_ dream.

"Hey, Dee?"

Edd jumped a little bit when Marie called his name and shook his head to clear away the thoughts about school. "What?"

"What'd you mean when you said that Kevin's been sweet to you 'for the most part'?" she asked and Edd couldn't help but put a hand over his mouth to hide the smirk.

"He gets cranky when he doesn't get his way." Edd said and Nazz nodded in confirmation.

"Nothing could be closer to the truth. That guy is a spoiled little rich boy. Don't let his job at Del's Garage fool you into thinking otherwise. The checks he gets there are fucking pocket change to him."

Edd laughed outwardly but he couldn't help but be mildly disturbed at the thought of how well off the Barr family was. Kevin gets a new car at the blink of an eye but Edd himself has to _beg_ for new clothes.

You'd think that being the son of a highly sought after surgeon and board member of several different hospitals would come with perks, but it didn't. It came with his father dictating his mother's work schedule and the rest of his family being pushed away.

Even Eddwin.


	13. Family Secrets

When Monday morning came along, Edd wondered if he was even going to school that morning. His first class was scheduled to start in a half hour, but the basement door had yet to be unlocked and it made the boy's anxiety spike. Surely his father wouldn't have him miss school over something so trivial, right?

Wrong, apparently.

Edd stood at the top of the stairs and jiggled the doorknob furiously in hopes that the damned door would pop open, but it seemed hopeless. If the steps hadn't been so steep, the raven probably would've taken to kicking the door in hopes to save his perfect attendance record. "Father," Edd called in defeat, pressing his forehead against the door. "FATHER." he tried again but all he was met with was silence that was quickly broken as his stomach growled impatiently. Food could wait; all Edd wanted was a nice cup of tea to calm his nerves.

...

 _Sunday Morning_

Ang sighed as she watched Trev sink onto his bed, the mug of hot chocolate already forgotten on his nightstand. She sat in his desk chair a little ways away with her own drink and sipped it lightly as she waited for him to explain himself. "So," Ang began. "what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said and The Princess merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Try me."

Trev sucked in a breath before he slid his eyes over to his best friend. "Big Ed." he said and Ang damn near dropped her drink.

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_ she screeched and the blonde covered his ears. "When?! _How?!"_

"I don't know! We were just talking and he invited me back to his house for some movies and it just...happened. I'm sorry." Trev sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Ang stared at him for a few seconds before screaming again and setting her cup on the desk. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying that!"

Trev looked up. "Stop saying what?"

"Stop apologizing!" Ang yelled and Trev stood up off the bed so that _maybe_ he could get her to stop flailing her arms. God forbid she break something important, but to his surprise, she stopped on her own. "There's...nothing to apologize for." she said. Trevor was about to apologize again when a sharp look from the girl cut him off. "It's not like we're together, because we're _not._ You're allowed to see other people...and so am I, I guess. So stop saying sorry."

"I can't."

Ang blinked a few times in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I feel like I did something shitty! You were out with Rolf at the dance and I was miserable over it and Ed was just _there_ and I'm sorry, okay?! I don't know what else to say!" Trev finished his rant in a huff and ran his hands through his hair again while Ang just stared at him with wide eyes. "I...you know I like you. A lot. And I know that we aren't together but- whenever I'm with anybody else the only person I can think about is _you._ Ed is my best friend, but you're my everything. Ang, I-"

Trevor's words were cut off by a certain pair of lips and in that moment he _swore_ that the earth stood still just for them. His hands immediately went to cup Ang's cheeks to pull her face closer and her hands were knotted up in his shirt, holding on for dear life.

The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds, but it was enough to make both of them breathless.

"Hey, Angie?"

"Yeah?" Ang asked, her eyes still closed from the kiss. Trev chewed at his bottom lip for a moment before taking her hands away from his shirt and lacing them with his own.

"Why'd you do that? Kiss me, I mean. I thought you weren't..?"

Ang opened her eyes and gave the blushing boy a little smirk. "I just needed some time and I know that you like me, and the thing is that I like you too. We've both waited long enough." she said and Trevor threw his head back and sighed raggedly.

"Oh man." he whispered. "This is the best day of my life."

...

Edd was released from the basement a few hours later after his mother had come home from her _extended_ shift at the hospital the night before. As soon as her tired feet had dragged themselves into the kitchen, she heard something banging at the basement door and _freaked_ because the experienced scrub nurse thought it was a burglar. As it turns out, it was her poor son just begging to be let out.

Now the mother and son sat at the kitchen table and even though she had just gotten off her eleven hour shift, Christine was more awake than ever after she had heard what Edd had to say. Her heart _ached_ at what her husband was doing to their son. Edd hesitantly handed his mother a napkin to dry the stray tears that had made their way down her face.

"I'm sorry." he said and Christine just wanted to _bawl._ "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just thought you should know..."

"Edd." Christine said and Edd snapped his eyes up to hers. "Don't you _ever_ apologize for something that's not your fault. Especially this. If anything, I should be the one who's sorry."

Edd absorbed his mother's words for a moment before taking a sip of his tea. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Christine wiped her eyes. "Always."

"Honestly...I would just like some lunch and to take a nap in my real bed. That's all I want right now." the teen said and the duo's shared laughter was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell going off. Christine wiped at her eyes one more time before reaching for her purse and digging around until she found her debit card.

"Here. Order some lunch for yourself until I can go grocery shopping, okay? I'll get the door." she said and then placed a small peck on Edd's head before shuffling over to answer the door. " _Oh._ " she said and quickly stepped to the side. "Please come in."

Edd peaked over his shoulder and screamed internally as the most dashing redhead ever stepped into his entryway. A pair of dark wash jeans that had probably never been worn before, a white, tucked in button up with the collar undone, ankle boots, and a long black coat donned his tall frame. Edd had never _seen_ someone so incredibly dressed up before. Were those shoes Gucci? _Who wears Gucci shoes in the rain?!_

Kevin does apparently, but what shocked the raven the most was the fact that Kevin's precious red snapback was missing, leaving his auburn locks on full display. Edd couldn't help but cross his legs as he gave his boyfriend a _very_ _thorough_ up-down.

"Edd," Kevin said as he took off his shoes and coat. Edd could just _barely_ make out an annoyed glint in his green eyes and turned his attention back to his cup of tea. Kevin pursed his lips a little and pulled his cap out of his coat that hung on the rack.

 _"Of course he'd save his hat over a pair of couple hundred dollar shoes."_ Edd thought, but it was quickly swept away when Kevin walked over and placed a chaste kiss on his temple. "Hello, Kevin. Why aren't you at school today?"

"I had some things I needed to do earlier, and it's almost noon. There's no point in going back now. But Nazz told me that you weren't there today and I hadn't heard from you in a while...I just came to make sure everything was okay."

Edd felt a tidal wave of guilt crash over him but forced a smile. "I'm so sorry, Kevin. Everything's fine." he said and briefly shared a look with his mother over Kevin's shoulder.

"Promise?" he asked and Edd looked up at him with his wide blue eyes and had to gulp down the anxiety that had bubbled up.

"I promiz."

...

Shortly after Kevin had made his arrival, Christine had bid the two boys goodnight and dragged herself upstairs to try to catch up on her sleep. The redhead sat down at the table with Edd and fiddled with his car keys.

"Would you like something to drink?" Edd asked as he rose halfway up from the chair and Kevin merely nodded and watched his boyfriend freeze and falter at the fridge. "I hope you like hot tea." he mumbled as he made a B-line for the cupboards.

Edd was just about to jump to reach some of the mugs but a large hand quickly beat him to the punch, getting down a cup and gently closing the cabinet's door. "Edd," Kevin said as he rested his chin on top of the raven's beanie. "You can tell me the truth now."

Edd froze as he reached for the tea packets and Kevin's arms came to wrap around his middle. "W-what?"

"I know _something_ is wrong. Have you looked at yourself lately? You look so tired, Dee..." Kevin mumbled and he squeezed Edd a little tighter in his arms.

"That's because I am."

Kevin was quiet for a moment. "Why?" he asked and then it was Edd's turn to be quiet. He would rather have the heartbreak sooner than later when he would find out about his father's cruel tendencies and then _Edd_ would find out that Kevin wasn't The One.

So he took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Okay...my father, he's..." Edd had to make a moment to chew on the bottom of his lip and think about his words with his anxiety riding up on him. "He iz not a nice person."

Kevin didn't say anything has he took a step back so that he could get a good look at Edd. "What do you mean by that? Like, how?"

"Look at the side of the fridge, please." he said and Kevin cocked a brow at him before walking over to the fridge. But he wished that he hadn't when he saw what was on it.

A lock.

It was big, brassy, drilled right into the side of the fridge, and topped off with a heavy padlock that Kevin could see his fucking face in. He dropped the lock from his hands in disgust and turned back to Edd who still had his back to him. "Oh, _Edd._ " he cooed but the raven made no move to turn around. Kevin rushed over to the other and immediately scooped Edd up into his strong arms.

The smaller teen hugged Kevin back fiercely. The two said nothing for a moment as they simply stood there in the middle of the kitchen for a while. "I'm sorry I never called you after I came home the other day. Father confiscated my phone from me and I-"

"It's okay, Edd. You don't need to explain."

...

Ang shivered a little bit as a certain pair of hands ran themselves up her back in the midst of all the kissing. The two had wandered over to Trevor's messy, unmade bed after that first kiss had turned into two and then four, and so on.

For the longest time, she _thought_ that she didn't want this. Ang wanted her best friend to _stay_ her best friend and not turn into some messy romance that would have to be cleaned up and tossed out in the end, but no. This was Trevor. He always made sure to put her needs before his own and to treat her like the goddamn princess that she is. Sure, Rolf was nice but he was no Prince Charming but then again, neither was Trev. But the boy always had the best intentions in mind and that's what mattered. Now, the two were wrapped up in his bed, the almost needy kisses had slowed to a stop but their hands were still on each other. Ang had a hand resting on his cheek while Trevor had an arm slung over her waist to keep her near by.

"So..." Ang began, not knowing where to start. Trev's baby blues locked onto her gaze and her hand curled in a little as he smiled.

"So?"

"Does this mean..?"

Trev shrugged and removed his arm from her waist and used that hand to intertwine their fingers. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Babydoll."

Ang closed her eyes and- _h_ _nnnngh._ The little nickname gave her shivers! But she smiled nonetheless and squeezed his hand. "So we're gonna try?"

"Hell yes. I'm going to court your ass so hard, you don't even know!" he giggled and Ang could feel her face grow hot while she smiled herself. A big, happy, gapped tooth grin.

"Courting, eh? Is that what we're gonna call it?"

Trev nodded proudly. "Yep. Deal with it." he said and Ang was about to retort with something until they both heard a knock at the front door. Trev bolted upright in the bed and ran a hand through his messy hair before looking back at the girl, _his girl_ , with wide eyes. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Ang nodded and watched as he left the room quickly. Something stirred in her gut and she too got out of the bed and crept into the hallway after him. Ang stuck her head out into the hallway and saw that across the hall, a few doors up that Miles was doing the same thing. Voices from the front of the house caught her attention before she could ask Miles what got his brother so jumpy.

 _"Bro, I'm so sorry."_

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

 _"I know, but it's just- last night- it was weird. Not you! Me. I was being weird."_

Then Trev was heard laughing a bit. "You're being weird now. Just don't worry about it, okay?" he said and that's when Miles looked back to Ang with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"Okay...but maybe, I was thinking...that we could try that again?"_

"Ed."

 _Ed._ Ang's internal fire _raged_ and she stepped out of the room quietly. Miles just squeezed his eyes shut and bonked his head against his door frame as he saw the bigger picture and what was about to happen.

The bite-sized princess snuck up behind _her_ man and right when Big Ed was about to reach out to Trev, she cleared her throat, making both of the boys jump. "Hey, Big Ed. What a pleasure to see you here."

Ed coughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, um...you too, Angie. I just came here to wish you guys the best of luck is all."

Ang rolled her eyes a tad and crossed her arms. "Uh huh, I know. You already thanked Trev here and _here_ ," she said as she pointed to the hickeys that _weren't_ from her that littered his neck. Ed's face burned a dark shade of red that damn near rivaled the color of Kevin's hair and the blonde was frozen in his spot, mortified. But his face paled even more when a beat up truck rolled up into his driveway.

"Oh God." he whispered. Ed and Ang were too busy bickering to notice Trevor's sudden panic. "Oh God!" the blonde said a little louder, finally catching the attention of the other two and he grabbed Big Ed by the collar of his shirt and practically threw him into the house, letting the front door shut behind him.

"Trev? What-"

"You guys need to go. _Now._ "

...

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked as he flipped the hood of Edd's sweatshirt up. "Keep this on. It's raining outside, I can't have you melting on me." he said and Edd rolled his eyes playfully.

"Indeed, because sugar melts when it's wet." Edd said and Kevin just booped his nose playfully before the two ran out the door. Outside waiting for them sat a white Cadillac CT6. Edd paused in the middle of the downpour just to _look_ at this ridiculously expensive luxury car that was sitting in his drive, but before he could get too soaked, Kevin scooped him up into his strong arms and planted him in the passenger's seat before shutting the door on his _very_ shocked boyfriend.

"Like the car?" Kevin asked when he hopped in himself and ran a hand through his hair to shake the water out. "My uncle owns some Cadillac dealerships. He rents them out to me sometimes."

Edd blanched as he fumbled with his seatbelt. "Have you ever thought about buying _one_ car and just sticking with it?"

Kevin's brows furrowed in thought as he backed out of the drive. "What? Why?"

"Well," Edd began. "You really only need one car to get from point A to B."

"But where's the fun in that? Money is meant to be spent, Dee. So I'm gonna spend it however I please. On cars, on motorcycles, on you." Kevin said, placing his hand on the inside of Edd's thigh and the raven blushed something fierce.

"Please don't spend your money on me! I'm happy with just you. I don't need anything else." Edd laughed as he intertwined their fingers together and Kevin smiled.

"Well...I already made a few calls and got you a new phone." the redhead said, rather guiltily and Edd covered his face with hands. "Hey! I went to throw my tea bag away and I kind of saw it in pieces...in the trash..."

 _"Oh, Seigneur, aie pitié..."_ Edd moaned and then yelped when Kevin damn near slammed his foot on the break. "Kevin?!"

"So that accent I heard earlier...that was real?! _Oooooh man._ This is too much. I love it." the redhead laughed and placed a sweet kiss on the other's lips. Edd moaned a little as Kevin traced his tongue along the bottom of his lip. But the two were snapped out of their reverie when a loud honk sounded from behind them.

Edd breathed heavily and put a hand to his chest as Kevin put his foot back on the gas and they made their way back to the mansion that Kevin called home. "S-so," Edd began, still trying to regain his bearings. "what did you want to do today?"

Kevin shrugged but sent a sly smile Edd's way. "I was just kind of thinking about spending the day in. Take out, Netflix, and..."

Edd cut him off. "That sounds perfect."

Completely perfect.


	14. First Night In

Author's Note: Round Edd is my life. Food is my life. Which reminds me, I need to eat soon before I forget again.

 **This chapter is also RATED M.**

* * *

The ride to Kevin's house wasn't nearly as long as it was the first time. The security gate seemed less grand but the antique looking light fixtures still managed to keep their charm. The rain pounded onto the windshield of the car and Kevin's hand that was previously resting on the gear shift had wandered over to Edd's so that the boys' hands were clasped tightly together. Edd found a strong sense of comfort in this and sighed deeply through his nose. The redhead next to him peeked over with curious green eyes and a smirk graced his handsome features. "Everything okay?"

"I'm adequate, Kevin." Edd said with a small smile as he looked away from the rain. "Why do you ask?"

Kevin just shrugged and rubbed his thumb over the top of Edd's hand comfortingly. His signature smirk quickly faded away so that he could chew on his bottom lip in thought. "I mean...the situation as a whole- I don't know. Did you wanna talk about it? I feel like we should..."

Edd sucked on the inside of his cheek and averted his eyes back to the rain splattered windows as the rolled up into the driveway. "Honestly, I don't know if I _want_ to. I feel like it would bring up some harsh emotions and I'll get messy on you."

"Messy?" Kevin asked with a quirked eyebrow as he undid his seatbelt and Edd cracked another one of his adorable gap toothed grins and shrugged back at the teen.

"You know how much I hate messy things, Kev." the raven affirmed and the redhead just rolled his eyes playfully as he tucked his precious red cap into the lining of his coat and jumped out of the car.

 _"Messy messy messy!"_ Kevin hollered Edd got out of the expensive car and the two linked hands before running like children into the house. After Kevin fumbled with the lock from laughing so hard, the boys stumbled into the entryway with rain water running off of them like an open faucet. A small clicking noise caught their attention and the duo looked up to see a woman shaking their head at them.

Tanned skin paired with thick, dark hair that was tossed up into a sloppy bun atop her head and a look of false mirth in her eyes made her look younger to the smaller teen, but the _wonderfully developed body_ and the wedding ring on her long fingers made Edd think otherwise. The slim fitting, emerald green uniform hugged her form better than her own skin and Edd briefly wondered if it was intentional. "Oh, hey Larissa. How's it hangin'?" Kevin asked nonchalantly as he kicked off his shoes and ran a hand through his wet hair to shake the water out. "Larissa's the maid. Don't let the sour look fool you, she loves me."

"Uh huh," the woman mumbled as she leaned on the nearby vacuum cleaner. "But I _really_ love the way that polished oak is soaking up that rain water. Seriously, _garoto_ _._ Move it so I can clean up your mess. Your friend's too." she quipped and Edd felt his face flush a bright red. Kevin just made a "meh" sound and tugged Edd through the house after he had taken off his own shoes.

The ride to Kevin's house may have seemed less splendid than it did before but the actual inside of the home was as monumental as ever. Edd was silently appreciating how neat and organized everything was that he nearly ran into Kevin's back like he did the last time.

"I thought you weren't gonna be home 'til next week?"

 _"What? I can't come home to surprise my favorite son?"_

"I'm your _only_ son, Dad." Kevin scoffed and Edd leaned around the tall frame in front of him to see what was going on. A man dressed in a plain blue button up and khakis was standing in front of Kevin with open arms and a goofy smirk on his face. _Like father like son._ Edd squeezed Kevin's hand to remind him that he was still there and the redhead damn near jumped.

Marcus Barr finally seemed to notice the smaller boy standing behind his son and his grin only grew. "Well, _hello there_."

"Dad." Kevin groaned and the man all but shoved this son out of the way.

Dark forest green eyes bore into anxious blue and Marcus crossed his arms. "Kevin, don't be a slacker. Introduce us."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and moved back over to stand by Edd, who was nervously wringing his hands together. "Edd, this is my dad, Marcus. Dad, this is Edd. My...boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?" the older Barr man hummed before taking one of Edd's hands in his own and pressing a simple kiss on top of it. Both of the teen's eyes blew wide open and Edd _swore_ that he could hear Kevin screaming internally. "Please, call me Marcus. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"O-of course!" Edd squeaked and he turned to look at Kevin with a disbelieving smile and a wicked glint in his eye. "Kevin! Why didn't you tell me that your father was so charming?" he asked and Kevin just groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Marcus barked out a laugh and leaned over to clap his son on the back. "I dunno how you managed to get him, but nice job." he laughed and then in a hushed whisper he said, _"I already like him better than Nathan."_

Edd stifled a giggle behind his hand and the other two Barr men couldn't help but laugh themselves. But despite the jeering, Nat was practically a brother and a son to the Barrs. "Okay _..._ _yeahbyeDadI'llseeyalater!"_ Kevin rushed as he grabbed Edd's hand and bolted out of the room, the raven himself waving a small goodbye to the man.

Marcus just smiled.

...

Hours later the couple was curled up in Kevin's bed, dozing off to some random comedy. One of Edd's hands had found itself underneath the redhead's shirt, tracing lazy circles into the hard muscle and Kevin's hand was creeping up underneath Edd's beanie. His hair might as well have been home spun silk! Kevin slipped his hand out of the hat and went to lift it up off his head but Edd (who was half asleep at that point) automatically pulled it back down over his eyes. "Nope."

"But I wanna seeeeee!" Kevin whined and Edd lifted up the hat just enough to glare at him. "What?!"

"The hat stays on."

"Why? Is there a really cool scar under there? Is it big?" Kevin asked, shifting in the bed so that he was partially leaning over Edd. The raven just scoffed as he plucked the snapback off of Kevin's head and ran a hand through the auburn locks.

"I already have daddy issues and I'm fat _and_ gay, Kevin. Adding a scar to the mix would just be tacky. My head is fine." Edd giggled and Kevin's heart _soared_ at the sound. Love was on the horizon, for sure and it scared the shit out of Kevin. So, being the logical person that he was, he bent down to kiss Edd to distract himself.

And suddenly, Edd was _very_ awake.

As the kiss progressed, Kevin crawled fully on top of Edd and pinned him down. Curious hands went wandering everywhere and a heat pooled in both of their stomachs. Love bites littered both of their chest and necks but they felt the need for _more._ Edd's legs wrapped themselves around Kevin's waist to bring them even closer together. Something akin to a primal growl escaped the redhead, clothes went flying, and as soon as Edd's shirt hit the floor Kevin was attached to his chest. Edd whined and Kevin only sucked harder, making the other squirm underneath him.

 _"Keviiiin."_ Edd whined as he knotted his hands in Kevin's hair and then slowly let his fingers drag themselves over his neck and then down his back, leaving red welts in their wake.

"Hm?" Kevin hummed as he curled his tongue around one a nipple. Edd writhed some more as Kev finished up with his chest and left a trail of wet kisses down to the hem of his pants. Hungry green eyes flickered up to Edd's for confirmation before popping the button on his jeans and slowly tugging them down, simultaneously thanking God that Gauge had crushed Edd's phone.

No one would be interrupting them now.

A small whine escaped parted lips as Edd felt the cool air hit him. He threw an arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to meet Kevin's eyes or whatever look he was giving him at the moment. If the boy was honest with himself, he was nervous as _hell._ He'd never been so intimate with anyone before in his life. Ever. But before the anxiety crushed him to death, a large hand took his arm away from over his eyes to be met with Kevin's face.

 _"Babe,"_

"Hm?" Edd asked as he tried to meet his stare. A smile broke out over the redhead's face and he pressed a loving kiss on the other's lips.

Kevin pulled back an inch or two. "Don't be so nervous, you're fine. _We're_ fine. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Edd said, his voice coming out no higher than a whisper. Kevin placed another kiss to his lips before he started to squirm out of his pants. The pooling heat in Edd's stomach made him feel like he was being cooked alive and it didn't surprise Kevin at all when another pair of hands went flying to the button of his pants along with his own. The two were locked in a breathtaking series of kisses as _Kevin's_ pants and boxers hit the floor and Edd wanted to cry when Kevin grabbed them both in his capable hands and started to pump, slowly.

The raven wrapped his legs loosely around Kevin's waist and pulled their foreheads together has he felt himself falling apart at the seams. It _really didn't_ take much to get either of them going. "Kevin..!" Edd gasped and then whined when Kevin let go and leaned over to his nightstand to grab some essentials.

Edd's eyes widened when he saw the lube and condom in Kevin's hand but didn't protest. He was about to have sex with _Kevin Alexander Barr!_ The man who had officially stolen is heart.

Another few kisses and some sweet words were exchanged before Kevin ran his free hand along the back of Edd's thigh and pushed his leg back a tad. "Ready?" he asked, pausing with the bottle of lube in his hand. Edd let his eyes travel up his body, from the V of his hips to the abs and pecs that was about to be _all his_ and swallowed a nervous lump in his throat before nodding quickly.

Kevin flashed him a smile before lubing up two of his fingers and leaning over Edd as he teased his entrance. The other grabbed anything he could for an anchor as his body felt like it was being _zapped_ over and over again until Kevin finally pushed his first finger in. "Fuck, Edd-"

 _"Mon Dieu, Kev. S'il vous plaît!"_ Edd gasped and Kevin had trouble controlling himself as he pushed in a second finger and started making scissoring motions. Edd praised the gods in French as Kevin worked some sort of magic with his hands and after a moment or two, the redhead pulled his fingers out and applied a copious amount of lube to the both of them after putting on the condom.

Kevin once more leaned over Edd and kissed his neck; one hand was laced with Edd's while the other was firmly placed on his hip. "It's only gonna hurt for a sec, 'kay?"

Edd nodded shakily and squeezed Kevin's hand. "P-promiz?" he asked, the French accent creeping in and Kevin just couldn't fight the way his heart lurched at the wonderful sound.

"I promiz." he said and slowly began to push in. Edd's face scrunched up in pain and the grip on Kevin's hand tightened fiercely.

"K-Kev, it hurts!" Edd warned but Kevin was quick to kiss the little beads of tears away by his eyes.

"I know, Baby." he hushed. "Just a little bit more." Kevin said as he continued to push in, albeit a bit more slowly after that. The sound that came out of Edd's mouth after he was fully hilted was something between a half sob and a shaky moan. "Are you okay?"

It was a few seconds before Edd said anything. " _Oui_...just don't move yet. Give me a moment, _please._ "

"Anything," Kevin said as he ran his fingers through the loose locks of Edd's hair that hung out of his hat, which at this point wasn't even on his head anymore. Kevin chewed on his lip in thought as he looked back down to the raven haired teen underneath him. Edd's face was pink, with closed eyes and a heaving chest. "Dee?"

"Uh huh?"

"You okay down there?" Kev asked, and in response Edd only shifted his hips to get a little more comfortable. The movement shifted the cock inside of him and both of them suddenly felt like they were drowning in their own heat.

"Kevin?" Edd asked, his crystal blue eyes finally snapping open to meet Kevin's _only slightly_ nervous ones.

"Yeah?"

 _"Move."_


	15. In the Name of Love

Edd always wore his hat, that was his thing.

It never came off. Even it was a hundred and three degrees in June while at the beach with Marie, it did _not_ come off.

But when he woke up the next morning in a pile of wrinkled sheets that he didn't recognize, his head felt rather bare and he _panicked._ Edd's hands flew to his head as he frantically looked around for his precious hat that was more like a security blanket at this point. "Where-?"

"Hey there, cutie."

Edd's eyes snapped up to the toned figure standing in the doorway to the connected bathroom. Kevin was standing there with a smug ass look, shirtless, and twirling Edd's hat around on his finger casually. "It's still early, I figured that you'd sleep a while longer after last night."

"I- _uh..._ G-give me my hat back, please." Edd stuttered, his face glowing a bright pink as he held out a hand. Still, Kevin stood there just _smirking_ at him in all his shirtless glory.

"Did you know that you have the best sex hair ever? Because it's true." Kevin said after a moment and then laughed a little as he came forward to sit on the edge of the bed next to Edd. The raven himself was still blushing fiercely with one hand planted firmly on his head.

"Kevin. _My hat._ "

"I know, I know. I just-" Kevin leaned forward and took the hand off Edd's head to replace it with his lips. Edd sighed lightly and leaned into Kevin's chest as he kissed the crown of his head. "-I just think you look way better without it." he said and finally handed the hat back. Edd clutched it in his hands for a moment as he simply enjoyed their embrace. One of Kevin's arms came to wrap around his middle with his hand settling on his sore hip.

Edd moaned a little as he shifted in the bed and Kevin couldn't help but frown. How was he supposed to make it through school like this? To be perfectly honest, the redhead would much rather have him lying in _his_ bed all day looking the way he was. Inky black waves flying every which way, the tips just barely brushing past his jaw and these big blue eyes staring up at him ever so innocently. Then there was the fact that he was completely and utterly naked with nothing more than the comforter draped over his lower half to cover him up. So now that it was light out, Kevin could see _everything._

Edd must have caught him staring and pulled the blanket up higher to cover himself. "Good lord, stop staring at me!" he chided, pinching the blanket to his bare chest with his upper arms and then shoving the hat firmly onto his head.

"What?! Can't I look at my boyfriend anymore?"

"Not when I'm naked! Hand me my clothes, please." Edd said as he threw the blanket over his face in embarrassment and Kevin just snickered. _Then a lightbulb went off._

"That's not what you thought last night, but it's whatever. So you want these wrinkled ass clothes on my floor? I didn't peg you for the type to be so...carefree." he said and Edd poked his head out of his blanket fort to see that his clothes were, indeed, wrinkled and dirty as fuck.

 _"Oh."_

Kevin leaned back on his hands and looked over at Edd once more with a tiny smile on his face. Sure, Kevin may miss ample amounts of school, but he was as sharp as ever by thinking this one ahead. "Don't worry, I got it covered, Baby." he said and Edd slowly sat up against his pillow as Kevin got up to retrieve something from his dresser. "I had my personal shopper grab some stuff last night after you feel asleep. Just some pants, no biggie." Kevin explained as he walked back over and handed a brand new pair of jeans to Edd.

The raven's eyes boggled at the price tag and he looked up at his boyfriend in shock. "Why didn't you just wash them like a normal person?!"

"Because," Kevin said as he bent down to press a firm kiss on Edd's lips. "you deserve nice things. And I'm gonna give you nice things. I have some new boxers sitting on my dresser and you can pick out whatever shirt you want from the closet. My wardrobe is at your expense, go ham. I'm gonna go pick up Nat, okay? I'll be back in ten."

Edd couldn't help but chew on his lip to hide his smile as Kevin threw on a nice button down and winked at him before walking out of the bedroom. It was only after he heard Kevin's car start from outside that he climbed out of bed. His hips and ass ached like a motherfucker but all Edd could think about was how _worth it_ it all was.

The raven scurried over to the private bathroom and shut the door after snatching up the pack of clean underwear. The jeans were a little daunting once he held them up to look at them. All in all, they looked like someone took a pair of scissors and went to town on them. They were ripped starting from the tops of the thighs all the way down to where his shins would be. Edd's eyes narrowed at the near useless fabric and set them down.

 _Fucking eh, Kevin._

...

Margie made quick work of icing the swelling on the side of her son's head. "Hold this here." she said, setting her youngest boy's shaking hands atop his brother's head to hold the ice pack.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Miles asked as he tried his hardest to keep his hands still and his mom offered him a small smile.

"I'm _fine._ " Trevor insisted as he tried to roll the kink out of his sore neck but Margie held him still.

"No moving, you really need to lay down." she said and before the blonde could protest, the mother grabbed yet another washcloth and dabbed away the blood on his lip. "Do it for your mama, Trev. Just take it easy today. I already called you off of school."

Trev was about to make a rebuttal, but clamped his mouth shut instead and let his mom do what she did best. She always fixed him up as good as new.

 _Almost._

Margie stood up from her spot after a few minutes and walked out of the room without another word. Miles stared after his mother for a moment before gently laying Trevor down on his bed and covering him up. The two just sat there for a little bit soaking in everything before the younger brother spoke. "Why is she like that?"

Trev blinked once or twice before adjusting the icepack on his head. "What?"

"Ma. Why is she like that? All cool and calm even though Daddy just- you know..." Miles rambled, bur his words died out before he could finish his sentence. A sad smile crawled over Trev's face as he put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Just don't worry about it. okay? Go ask Ma to make you some hot chocolate. That always calms you down." he suggested and Miles sniffled a little before getting up off the floor and walking out after his mother.

And then Trevor was alone. But he didn't really mind, he liked the peace and quiet. Quiet meant no screaming, no fighting, and most importantly, no Frank. So with that one comforting thought, the blonde snuggled farther into his comforter and closed his eyes.

Maybe he could sleep away his headache this time.

...

Nat squealed through his teeth once the trio stepped out of Kevin's Jeep. Edd looked down at his feet with a red face as he pretended to fiddle with the designer sunglasses that Kevin had given him. The redhead himself walked around the vehicle in his own pair of sunglasses, maroon silk scarf, and a black Armani jacket, looking smug as fuck.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked once he got close to Edd and held out his hand. The raven huffed a little before accepting his hand and if it was possible, Nat squealed even louder for his friends and the trio walked up towards the school doors.

Edd's blushing face continued to darken considerably as the other students began to stare. But for the first time, they weren't staring at Kevin, they were staring at _him._ Even Brandon (who had turned to ignoring him after he had started dating Kevin) couldn't shake his stare as they walked by and Edd knew _exactly_ why.

Low riding, ripped skinny jeans.

Edd had never worn something so form fitting in all his life, and honestly he wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it. The way the fabric hugged his curvaceous frame and showed off his perfect pale skin through the tears made him look like a dream, according to Nat. Edd was skeptical, of course, ut he couldn't deny the fact that the jeans made his ass look _ah-_ mazing. Those paired with Kevin's PCH football hoodie, old blue converse, beanie, and designer sunglasses made the raven feel like a whole new person. So much so that Marie and Nazz barely recognized Edd when he split from the other two teens after a quick kiss on the lips.

 _"Woah."_ Marie said lowly as her best friend came moseying up, looking shy as hell. "Look at you! Do a spin, I wanna see that ass- _DAYUM."_

"Marie! _Please._ " Edd begged, giving the blue haired girl a stressed look after taking off the glasses. Marie ignored him and circled him herself just to get the whole view.

"Kev's one lucky guy!" Nazz giggled as she pulled her girlfriend away from Edd, much to the other's chargin. "You really do look good, Dee. Where'd you get your jeans?"

Edd blew a little raspberry as he yanked open his locker and started getting all his books out. "Just thank Kevin's personal shopper. They thought my measurements were for a _woman._ Honestly!"

"Well, I mean-" Nazz said as she cocked her head to one side. "-they did _good_."

"She's right."

Edd jumped and fumbled his books in his arms when a voice came at him from behind. Marie let out an audible snarl as Brandon stepped off of the lockers and gave Edd a good up-down. "You _do_ look good." he said and Edd just wanted to _scream._ One second he's the biggest bully in school, next he's acting as if Edd doesn't exist, then suddenly he's looking at the raven like he's a jawbreaker on display at the candy store.

"Uh, c-can I help you with anything, Brandon? Or..?" Edd stuttered as he felt the older boy's eyes rake down his figure once more and he just shrugged.

"Naw. I just came to enjoy the show." he said and just like that, he was gone. Edd and Nazz shivered a little bit while Marie simply checked the time on her phone. It was quiet between the group for a moment before Marie started digging through her bag.

Then Big Ed came trotting up to his group of friends with a smile on his face. "Twenty minutes before first period, anyone got a light?"

"I do." Edd and Marie said in unison as they pulled lighters out of their pockets. A quick laugh was shared before the group made their way toward the back doors of the school, not realizing that a pair of eyes was watching them the entire time.

...

A flick of the light. Inhale, exhale, and suddenly Edd felt like he was on cloud nine along with Ed and Marie. It was his first cigarette in _days_ and he was starting to get a little irritable, to be honest. And by a little, he meant _a lot._ But he did feel a little bad for Nazz, who stood with the group as the only non-smoker with her fashion scarf pulled up over her nose and mouth.

"So any of y'all heard from Sy- I mean, Trev?" Ed asked as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette casually.

"No, why?" Edd asked, his brow knotting together in confusion and the other just shrugged.

"Eh, Angie was asking me and I hadn't heard anything. She's just worried."

Marie cocked an eyebrow. "What? Are they actually a thing now?"

Ed nodded. "Yup. Actually official." he said, and then under his breath Edd could have sworn that he heard something along the lines of _"lucky girl"_.

Edd thought about it for a moment before decidedly letting it go. If it was important than Ed would tell him eventually and with that thought, Edd took another long drag before the cigarette was promptly smacked out of his hand and snuffed out on the pavement.

"BAD EDD. NO." Nat said as he bopped Edd on the head with a magazine. "Shame to all of you guys too but ESPECIALLY Edd over here. Kevin would _kill_ you if he saw you smoking."

Edd looked wide eyed at the teal haired boy and coughed a little. "I know, I know, it's bad for me but you don't understand-"

"No," Nat said as he slowly got in the other's face. Edd would have been disturbed by the lack of personal space if it weren't for the hint of fear in Nat's eyes. "No, you don't understand. Kev's...look. Just don't, okay? It'll be bad if he finds out."

"W-why?" Edd asked, his voice high with anxiety and Nat just shook his head as the first bell rang.

"Just don't."


	16. Amy

_"Hey Edd, it's your mother. Marcus stopped by a little while ago to let me know that he got you a new phone on their line. That's great! Anyways, I called to tell you that I cancelled your doctor's appointment for_ _today and if your father has anything to say about it then...who cares. I'll see you when I get home, okay? Love you! Bye-bye."_

...

Kevin left school early that day and Edd continued to curse his name as the students' wandering eyes repeatedly found themselves staring at the jeans that were practically _painted on._ Then came his mother's only _slightly_ distressing voicemail on his brand new phone that was curtsey of Kevin's bank account. Anxiety curled around inside his chest and in that moment, all he wanted was a good cheesecake and a cigarette.

And that was exactly what he was going to get.

The final bell for the day rang and with a quick goodbye to all his friends including Nat, Edd was out that door like lightening. Kevin had arranged for Marie to give Edd a ride home that day if he wasn't back in time, and with his usual parking spot empty at the front of the school, it looked like he was waiting for Marie to finish putting her books away before leaving. So with that, he walked down behind the school a little bit and got out a square from his backpack and lit up.

Two puffs in, Edd leaned back against the brick work on the school and sighed as the anxiety slipped away but worry continued to linger around his mind as he thought about his father. His mother always cancelled his doctor appointments because she thought they were a waste of time and energy for everyone involved. But Gauge, he was a man of perfection if Edd hadn't already mentioned so before. His whole _childhood_ was full of appointments to make sure he was healthy. Which was fine, at first. But then he started focusing on appearances. He didn't like the way Edd's nose was shaped, so he had it fixed at age _eleven._ Christine didn't find out until _after_ her thirteen hour shift but at that point, the damage was done. Or well, _fixed._ And forget about any concerns that the other doctors had about it, Gauge had them in his pocket. He still does.

Smoke billowed out of Edd's perfectly upturned nose and he sighed, thoughts of more impending surgeries began to surface but then a gasp broke through his thoughts. The next thing he knew, his cigarette was being snuffed under a _very_ expensive looking shoe and a pair of fiery green eyes were boring into his own.

"What the fuck, Edd?!"

Edd pressed himself even further into the brick wall behind him and stared wide eyed at his boyfriend. "Uh..." he mumbled, his mind racing to find _some sort_ of good explanation. Nat's words rang loudly in his head as he could practically feel the anger radiating off of Kevin and it _scared_ him. Don't get him wrong, after the few months of of dating, Edd had seen and dealt with his fair share of Kevin's pissy moods. But _this,_ this was something entirely new.

Kevin was damn near homicidal.

Wide blue met narrowed green and Kevin huffed before backing away. "Seriously?! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"I-I just, I-" Edd stuttered, but Kevin put out a hand to stop him.

"Just forget it. I don't wanna hear it anyways." the redhead snapped and started to pace a little bit. Edd stood there frozen with a hand over his chest as he watched his boyfriend walk, his heart squeezed painfully as he thought about what could happen. He just prayed that Kevin wouldn't dump him over this.

"Kevin..? Kevin, Baby..." Edd tried as he took a step forward and gingerly put a hand on Kevin's arm to stop him. "Kevin, I'm sorry." he said and his heart nearly broke in half when Kevin turned his big green eyes on him, a horrified look buried deep underneath.

"Do you even know why you're apologizing?" he asked, the break in his voice just _barley_ there. Edd swallowed back a lump of apprehension as he made a mental note of Kevin going from homicidal to heartbroken in zero point five.

"Because I made you upset." Edd said, quickly digging through the side pocket of his backpack for a stick of gum. The action made Kevin narrow his eyes again but the redhead said nothing.

Kevin ran a hand over his face and pulled away from Edd's hand. "Let's...let's just go already." he sighed and walked off. Edd simply stared after him for a moment, completely unsure as of what to do. "Are you coming or not?" Kevin snipped and a second later Edd was jogging to keep up with him.

...

The ride to Kevin's house was filled with uncomfortable silence. Kevin's eyes never once strayed from the road and every time Edd looked to the backseat at Nat for some help, the teal haired boy would just shake his head as if to say, "I told you so".

Edd felt like he had committed some huge crime against humanity by smoking that cigarette in front of Kevin, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't completely understand why the redhead was so upset. Of course smoking was terrible for you, Edd knew that. But maybe Kevin had a bigger reason for acting the way that he was.

When they pulled into the drive, Kevin was the first to hop out and head inside, barely waiting for Edd and Nat to collect their things from the car before heading inside. Marcus was there again that day, and Edd could feel the guilt continue to pile itself upon his shoulders for making their second meeting much less pleasant than the first.

The oldest Barr man looked between all the teens with a worried face as his son brushed past him and then eventually turned to Nat for answers.

"Jesus...I haven't seen him this upset since- Nat what the hell happened?" he asked and the the teen just shook his head.

"I guess you could say it's a lover's quarrel. Kevin caught Edd with a...y'know." Nat said as he himself slid past Marcus to catch up with Kevin. Marcus stared off into the direction that Nat disappeared in and then turned a pair of _familiar looking_ sad, green eyes on Edd.

"You smoke, son?" he asked, the parental tone strong in his voice. Edd began to wring his hands nervously before nodding in confirmation. Marcus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand before beckoning him to the kitchen with the other. "Let's go have a talk."

The two walked through the polished kitchen and through a large set of sliding doors that led to a patio out back. Withering vines snaked through the wooden lattice wall and Marcus offered him a seat on one of the faded chairs. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." Marcus said as he leaned back in his chair.

Edd shivered a little from the wind and chewed on his lip. "I-it was...I was having a long day and I walked around the back of the school for a cigarette. Nathan warned me about Kevin if he saw but- he left early today. My friend Marie was supposed to take me home but...Kevin showed up and snatched it out of my hand. One second he was fuming and the next he looked so heartbroken...I know smoking is bad, I do. It's just..."

"You don't understand why he got so upset?" Marcus suggested and Edd nodded, pulling the sleeves of the sweatshirt over his hands to try and keep them warm. Marcus let out a long sigh through his nose and sat up a little in his chair as he dug through his back pocket, eventually settling on grabbing his tattered wallet. The man was quick to pull a small picture out of it and slide it across the table for Edd to see. "This is my wife, Kevin's mother."

Edd gently picked the old picture off of the table so that he could get a better look at it. It looked like it was taken on a beach, the woman's long auburn locks held the perfect beach waves and her mischievous green eyes peeked over the top of her white sunglasses. "She's beautiful, Marcus. Truly." he said as he handed it back after a minute or two and the older Barr man just _barely_ smiled.

"Thank you. This was- uh, taken in Hawaii on our honeymoon. Amy always talked about how her parents got married there, so that's where _she_ wanted to do it. So I flew her out there right after college and we eloped. A couple months after that we found out that she was pregnant with Kevin...and things were pretty good for a time."

"Oh?" Edd asked, honestly not sure where the conversation was going, but still engaging as not to be rude. Marcus wiped his nose a little and turned his face away.

"You'd think being pregnant would give you a reason to put the cigarette down."

Edd's heart dropped. _"Oh."_

Marcus nodded with pursed lips. "Yeah. She did eventually quit halfway through and we were all so relieved, but the damage was already there. Kevin just absorbed all that nicotine while he was- I can't even count the number of times he had a cold or bronchitis _or both_ when he was little!" he said, the sadness continuing to creep into his voice at a more steady pace and Edd covered his mouth with his hand. His stomach felt like a rock inside of him as he remembered the furious look on Kevin's face.

"I-Is he okay now?" Edd asked, trying to hide the quiver and Marcus merely shrugged.

"It's definitely better than it was, but he's always sick throughout the winter. Hot soup and his inhaler is the key, son."

Edd nodded and mentally stored away the information, but other questions began to pop into the forefront of his mind. "If you don't mind me asking, where _is_ Mrs Barr?"

"Hospice."

 _"Oh mon Dieu..."_ Edd gasped lowly as he put a hand over his face.

"She's been in there for _years._ Stage four lung cancer, a pack a day for damn near twenty years can do that to you."

"Marcus I am _so_ sorry, oh my God." Edd said, clearly distressed and Marcus immediately came over to sit by him to offer some sort of solace.

Edd's eyes swam with tears as he remembered the heartbreak in Kevin's eyes and wondered if that was _it._ But the older redhead had other plans, a small smile graced his weathered features and at that point Edd had no idea what was going on.

"You love him, don't you?" Marcus asked and Edd went _red_ as he tried furiously to wipe the water out of his eyes. A few unintelligible words out of the raven got Marcus laughing again, but he knew deep down what he really wanted. "See, the one thing between you and her, is that you showed remorse when you found out. It means you care...do you have your pack with you?"

"Yes sir," Edd said as he pulled his backpack off the ground behind his chair and dug around for a moment before handing the man a half empty carton.

"Cowboy killers, eh? Here," Marcus said and Edd wanted to scream as he took the cigarettes out and broke them all in half, but instead the teen just pulled his beanie down over his ears and looked on in horror. "I'm gonna leave you one. Smoke it now or save it for later, I don't care. You're a good kid, Edd. You're better than this."

Edd swallowed a lump of emotion in his throat and nodded. What he wouldn't give to have a dad like Marcus that actually cared instead of the one he has. But back inside the house, Nat was crushing up a Zoloft to put in Kevin's drink after the major panic attack that ripped apart the redhead's bedroom.


	17. Unforgettable

Author's Note: Updating is hard but favorites, follows, and reviews make it all worth it!

Also, there's some **M-Rated content** in this chapter, so beware! Look for the bold page breaks!

Thanks for being patient with me!

* * *

Marcus drove Edd home after their talk. The raven just didn't think that he could look Kevin in the eye again anytime soon without feeling that mountain of guilt pile up on his small shoulders. Kevin was _hurting_ and Edd was part of the cause and in turn, the bad habit he had picked up to dull the hurt of his own life had hurt him back.

Edd had picked up smoking about a year back when things started to get tense with his father. Smoking was supposed to curb a person's appetite, and it did for a while. But because the teen had a knack for baking and a drive for making edible goods look _great,_ it didn't keep the weight off. By the time Edd had realized it, he was addicted and while he thought about quitting, he didn't really have a major reason to. Sure, smoking was _disgusting_ and awful and just terrible for your body, Edd couldn't find a reason to actually take the first step in putting down that last cigarette for good.

But now Kevin was his reason. The redhead was, and always will be the first person to step into his life that made him appreciate the way he was built. Christine tried her hardest, but a small part of Edd felt like she was on her husband's side of _every_ argument. Marie and Nazz had tried as well, but they simply didn't understand (being best friends aside) what made him this way. But Kevin, _oh._ Kevin worshipped his body like a god in _and_ out of the bedroom. Every outfit looked good and was purchased for him without any scorn about what size it was. Every stretch mark was kissed like it was a god damn blessing and he made Edd himself feel _light._ Like he wasn't being checked off like a wrong answer because he was heavy, no. Kevin found value in him because he was beautiful and _that_ was the reason why he was putting down his last cigarette that night.

Because Edd loved him.

The word in itself was a hard one for the raven to swallow. Love, for Edd, was a hard thing to come by. Love from his mother was strained because of his father and love from his friends sometimes felt half empty when he felt that they ignored his silent pleas for help. So with this word and his stirring feelings, Edd bid Marcus a farewell and watched as the older Barr man backed out of his driveway and sped back to his own home to comfort his son.

Edd stood on his front steps for a moment or two and hugged himself as the cold wind ripped right through him. Thanksgiving hadn't even passed yet and he could already feel winter's cold claws tearing themselves across his face, leaving his nose and cheeks a burning red before stepping inside his house. The inside of the Vincent home was as uninviting as the weather outside but Edd still walked further into it after leaving his shoes in favor of slippers at the door.

It was obvious that neither of his parents were home which gave the teen a sense of relief. So after taking a few minutes to finish what was left of his statistics homework, Edd got to work on the real task at hand: his big break for a college scholarship. The nearest culinary school was about an hour away in Peach City and it was his _dream_ to have his own shop where he could live his life _away_ from his father, because every aspiring pastry chef knew that once you graduate, you live where you work; so once Edd would graduate, he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

With that thought in mind, Edd grabbed his apron that was hanging by the fridge and got to work.

...

After Ang got out of school that day, she called off from her shift at the bakery and headed straight for Trevor's house. The blonde had been MIA ever since that day when Big Ed had dropped by his house and the girl would be _damned_ if she didn't find his ass and demand some answers from him. Every text was met with no response and then her attempts at calling the boy were futile as the _reason_ that he never responded to her texts was because of the fact that his phone was off and that was _odd._ The blonde always had his phone within reach, even if it was a dinky little track phone that could only be used for limited texts and calls.

When she pulled up to Trevor's house a few minutes later, she noticed that the old pickup truck was nowhere to be seen. Taking that as a _good_ sign, the girl hopped out of her car and jogged towards the front door and knocked.

It took a few minutes but the old wooden door eventually swung open to reveal the youngest of the Williams brothers, Miles. "Oh, hey Angie. Come to see your man?" he asked with a sly smile and Ang gave a sly look of her own back to the boy.

"Naw, I'm here to see _you._ How's my favorite little dude doing?" she asked, leaning over to pinch Miles' cheek but the smaller teen broke away with an uncomfortable grin.

"No, Ang- that's gross! Stop it!" he squeaked and after a few more seconds of teasing, The Princess backed off and began to dig absently through her purse.

"I'm not sorry," she giggled as she eventually dug out a small pack of mini muffins. "Want a snack? A real token of my _not-_ apology." Ang said and Miles gave her his meanest side eye before breaking into a grin and grabbing the breakfast snack out of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, now go see your man. He's in his room." he said and the two immediately parted ways.

Down the hall, second door to the right was Trevor's room. Ang debated on whether or not to knock on the door before stepping in, but decided to do so anyways. A soft voice could be heard on the other side and before she knew it, Ang had launched herself into Trevor's arms.

A nasty bruise crawled towards his right eyebrow from his hairline and his bottom lip was swollen with a nasty cut going down the middle. Over the years since he first moved to Peach Creek, Trev was known for getting into fights but never in all of their friendship had Ang seen him looking this _beat._

"Angie? What-?"

"What the hell happened to you?!" she shrieked and Trev couldn't help but flinch. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of the girl despite the fact that he was standing there in a t-shirt and a pair of trunks.

"Believe it or not, I kind of fell down the stairs..." Trev said and Ang just wanted to _shake_ him and she almost did. Ang grabbed onto his biceps and went to shake the white out of him before pausing and looking down at his underwear. The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments before the blonde slowly pulled away from her and giggled a little bit. "Want me to put some pants on? I wasn't exactly expecting anybody." he asked and as much as she wanted to scream no her mouth moved faster than her lust filled thoughts.

"Y-yeah, sure." she mumbled and settled on sitting on the edge of his bed as he slid on a pair of grey sweatpants, eventually sitting next to her.

"Hey." he said, brushing a lock of his hair back behind his ear with a smile.

Ang looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

...

Edd's arms _ached_ as he continued to roll the fondant thin enough to put on his cakes that were cooling to the side. After a moment, he decided to take a break and sat down by the kitchen table. Wiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead, Edd took off his hat and ran a hand through his unruly hair, the ebony waves never ceasing to make someone guess that he just rolled out of bed. Sighing, the teen rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked around the room. Spying his backpack still hanging off now of the other chairs, Edd went to retrieve it as his memory recalled some messy handwritten notes about tips and tricks of not having to absolutely _pound_ the shit out of your ball of fondant.

Prying open the bag, Edd began to dig through it slowly. Moving his folders and binders to the side to find certain sticky note only to find a rolled up magazine stuffed in with his school supplies. Remembering that it must have been the very same one that Nat had hit him over the head with, Edd pulled it out of the bag and dutifully smoothed out it's glossy cover and when he did, Edd lost his shit completely.

There, on the cover of the magazine among the words for the other articles inside, was Kevin.

 _His_ boyfriend was sitting shirtless on some new Harley Davidson model with a sultry look on his face and a set of keys dangling from his fingers. Edd's fingers on the other hand, were wrinkling the papers of the magazine as he squeezed it with all his might. How?!

Dark thoughts began to flow into Edd's mind from the striking green eyes that stared up at him from the paper. How could someone like _Kevin-_ a model that was rich and handsome as fuck, be with someone like him? A plus sized, food dependent boy with serious daddy issues that extended far beyond the wall of just plain _wrong._ Then another thought drifted into Edd's mind that added to the mountain of shock and stress on his shoulders.

Why didn't Kevin tell him?

Edd slapped the magazine cover-down onto the kitchen table and shakily got up to start rolling the fondant flat again, but this time his mind just wasn't with him. It was off wondering about what his model of a boyfriend was doing without his presence. Was that the reason why he missed so much school? So that people could take pictures and dote on him all day? Something about that thought made Edd's insides twist up into a conflicted knot and it wasn't long before he was digging into the chips, trying to kiss the wounded part of his heart. Or stomach, either one.

Then suddenly, Edd's memory suddenly recalled the few words that he and Brandon had exchanged in the locker room a few days ago. It was just before gym, Edd was standing by his locker with his pants in hand, trying to fold them just right as to not worry about wrinkles after class. The room was nearly deserted, save for the two of them. Brandon had hung back just long enough to get Edd all to himself before spilling a few ill intended words about his relationship.

 _"He's just using you, Dee."_ Brandon had never called him by his nickname before. _"Don't you see it? Someone like him with...someone like you. It just doesn't make sense."_

The words tore through Edd's mind so fast that before he knew it there were tears running down his face. Before Brandon's words only seemed shallow, like he was just saying it to hurt him, but now they had a whole new meaning. A model dating the fat kid? What was that all about?

Edd had no clue.

 **...**

Things that could be heard in the Williams' house: hushed whispers, quiet giggles, the sound of bedsprings creaking as people moved around on the mattress.

Ang let out a long, breathy sigh as Trev hovered over her, pressing wet kisses over the side of her neck. Fingers skittered over her boyfriend's lanky frame just attempting to memorize his outline _just because._ "You know," she said, as if she were starting out a casual conversation. "I don't think that I've ever had a hickey before."

A low chuckle came from Trevor and he pulled up enough to look at his girl face to face. "Well there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Ang practically growled and immediately pulled him back down to her level. The two immediately lost themselves in a flurry of heated kisses that mostly involved Ang kissing Trev's bruises and promising him the world. Soon the kissing escalated into something that _both_ of them desperately wanted as well as needed, they realized that it seemed to all be happening all too fast. But still, that wasn't stopping Ang.

A kiss to the girl's neck had her moaning lightly and Trevor felt his insides coil up at the sound, in turn making him practically chomp down on her sensitive skin. Ang all but screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer; all coherent thoughts leaving his head with a fearless leap and he ground himself against the girl of his dreams. Ang's breath hitched when she _felt_ him against her and something snapped inside of her.

Whatever clothes they still had on at that point were peeled off and thrown directly onto the floor, leaving them both naked but covered in a thick layer of need. Trevor broke their passionate embrace to rest his forehead against hers. "You have a hard head." Ang giggled breathlessly as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

Trev laughed a little and took a steady breath. "Thanks, it keeps all the nothingness safe..." he said and Ang just laughed again. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked and the confusion that took over Ang's face was almost overwhelming.

"What? Yes, I'm sure."

Trev bit his lip to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face and merely shifted closer to her. "Positive?" he asked and Ang's face dropped completely in mock annoyance.

"I'm _positive._ " she said and pulled his head back down to continue their kissing.

Moment's later Ang was pulling on Trevor's hair harshly as he pushed into _her._ Tiny kisses wiped away her tears from the flash of pain and quiet apologies and assurances filled the heated air of the bedroom. The blonde stayed perfectly still until Ang was ready for him to move and when he was allowed, he took it slow. The first thrust made her cringe the tiniest bit, the second made her sigh turn into a gasp as her head was pushed back into the pillows, and the _third-_ she was over the pain and discomfort and made sure her boyfriend knew that by meeting his thrusts halfway.

Ang's hands flew from Trevor's messy hair to the headboard of his bed and praised the Gods as well as demanding him to move _faster._ He complied happily. Screams of ecstasy filled the room as well as the hallway outside the door and down the hall, Miles had thrown his snacks down in despair and crawled into his bed to try to mute the sounds of moaning with his pillow.

...

Kevin awoke around one in the morning to his cell phone blaring. The redhead had left his phone on the highest volume setting just in case Edd decided to get ahold of him after what had happened with the smoking incident, but alas, it had been silent until now. He grumbled incoherently as he sat up in bed and searched for his phone blindly.

"Hello?" he asked rather groggily, stretching his back to get the kinks out.

 _"Oh my god- KEVIN."_ a voice sobbed from the other end and suddenly Kevin was _very_ awake.

"Edd?! What's wrong- it's so late?! Are-"

 _"Why didn't you tell me?! This doesn't make any sense..!"_

Kevin sat on his bed and tried to make out his boyfriends anxious rambling and sobbing, but along with that he could hear some sort of rustling in the background. "Edd, are you okay? Are you eating right now?" he asked but all he got was more rustling and some quiet sobs. "Edd?" he asked again and the response was almost immediate.

 _"No I am not eating! Why does zat matter?! I called because I wanted some goddamn answers but I can't even-"_ and he was cut off by his own crying. Anxiety clawed itself up Kevin's back until it had a death grip on his shoulders. He _knew_ Edd's accent only came out when he was flustered or upset.

Kevin hopped out of bed and made quick work of finding something- _anything_ to throw on. "It matters because I know you eat when you're upset." he said as he snagged a pair of sweats out of his dresser and balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder while he pulled them on.

 _"Alright, maybe I am eating but it's not like it even matters! The point iz that you weren't honest with me! Why did you tell me zat you're a model?! A_ _MODEL for Christ's sake! I found Nathan's magazine in my bag after I got home and now all I can hear is Brandon telling me I told you so..."_

At the mention of Brandon's name, Kevin stopped in his place with his hand on his keys. "What the fuck did that asshole say to you?"

 _"He just- it's not important, Kev...I'm sorry I called so late, I shouldn't have done zat."_ Edd said, his voice suddenly growing quiet save for a few sniffles here and there. Kevin could just picture him sitting dejectedly on his couch with a blotchy face from crying and his free hand resting in the bag of chips. The thought of his boyfriend in such a state despite the fight they may have had earlier made his blood boil and his heart _hurt._

"Edd. What did he say to you." he said, his tone clear that his words weren't meant to sound like a question. Kevin was _demanding_ that Edd tell him what was said.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Edd spoke, his voice worn out from sobbing for god knows how long. _"H-he said that it didn't make sense. Someone like you...with someone like me."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kevin roared as he stormed down the stairs to the main floor of his home.

Edd sighed on the other line. _"Think about it, Kev."_

"I don't know what you mean." Kevin asked as he slipped through the rooms and eventually came into his entryway. A few more silent seconds passed before he spoke again, and when he did, Kevin's heart damn near broke.

 _"How the hell does it make sense for a model to be dating me?"_ Edd said with his voice cracking on the last word and Kevin had to lean against the wall for a moment to steady himself. Neither of them spoke for a while as Kevin stood there.

 _"Kevin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"_

"I'm on my way over." Kevin said, thoroughly interrupting his now panicking boyfriend and letting the door slam shut behind him after promptly hanging up.

 **...**

Edd stared at his phone as _'CALL ENDED'_ flashed across the screen and inside, he started to panic. But knowing that there was nothing he could do to remedy the situation himself, he flopped back onto the couch in hopes that it would swallow him whole.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a light knock on his front door and Edd damn near jumped out of his skin. Slowly getting up, Edd stepped cautiously over to the front door and got up on his tiptoes before gasping, undoing the locks, and ripping open the door.

Kevin was standing there and Edd suddenly wondered how he hadn't noticed the model part of his boyfriend before now.

First off, it was pouring outside and Kevin was in nothing more than a pair of grey Under Armour sweats with a rain soaked, skin tight shirt that was riding up on his hard abs and the _look_ he was giving him almost turned Edd into a puddle. It was mix of annoyance and lust. His usually vibrant auburn hair was darkened considerably from the rain and hanging in front of his even darker eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice sending more vibrations through Edd than the thunder was. Edd blinked a few times before wordlessly stepping to the side so that Kevin could get out of the rain. Edd refrained from asking where his coat was, and instead focused his eyes elsewhere. He couldn't handle looking at the wet t-shirt contest that was happening in front of him because Kevin was _definitely_ winning.

"Edd." Kevin said, and Edd finally found the courage to meet his eyes but nearly jumped out of skin for the second time that night. Kevin's face was mere inches from his own, little beads of water still running down with his freckles. Edd tried to swallow back the lump in his throat but his mouth was to dry and he coughed instead. "I'm gonna ask you again...are you okay?"

And just like that, without any warning, Edd broke down again. Kevin caught him gracefully and rubbed his back as he guided Edd to the couch. Kevin simply held him for a moment before striking up their conversation from earlier, but he only spoke when Edd calmed down.

"So, let me get this straight. This isn't really about the modeling, is it?" he asked and Edd gave him a weak stink eye. "Look, I didn't tell you because it wasn't important. It's just a _job."_

"A job that you miss school for?" Edd sniffled and Kevin squeezed him close.

"I always do my homework in advance so I'm never behind." he confessed and Edd breathed a small sigh of relief. At least _that_ was out of his thoughts. "But about what Brandon said..."

"It doesn't make sense." Edd mumbled into Kevin's rain soaked shirt and the redhead cracked a small, sad smile.

Kevin raked his free hand through Edd's messy hair and the other sighed in short lived content. "It doesn't have to make sense. We are who we are, and no one can change that, just like no one can change how I feel about you." he explained and still seeing the pained look on the other's face, Kevin leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I mean, I'm into chubby guys too, so there's that."

Edd couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles as he lightly slapped Kevin on the chest. "Kev, why?"

"Why? Because I-" Kevin stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and looked down at his boyfriend. Indeed, his face was red and blotchy like he predicted, which made his baby blues look even _bluer_ and even his long eyelashes were still damp. His lips were parted just enough to see a hint of his gap and he was _adorable._ A small smile graced Kevin's handsome features and he brushed a lock of hair behind the other's ear. They were _fine._ "Because I love you."

Edd's eyes went wide, like he almost didn't believe what had just come out of his boyfriend's mouth. "Y-you love me?" he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. Kevin confirmed this with a sweet kiss, pushing Edd's back into the armrest of the couch.

"I do." Kevin said once they broke apart. "I love every single inch of you." he confessed and Edd pulled him back down for another searing kiss.

"I love you too." Edd said between kisses and Kevin's heart _soared._ Taking a moment within _their_ moment, Kevin ran his hands down Edd's body. He truly did love every single inch, pound, stretch mark, and anything that made Edd who he was. He loved it _all_ and it was like a breath of fresh air to get those three little words off his chest.

Hiking Edd's legs around his waist, Kevin picked the two of them up and headed towards a bedroom, _any_ bedroom. Edd squeaked and had a death grip around the other's neck as he walked. "Kevin?! Where are we-?"

"I'm gonna show you how much I love you. By the end of the night you're gonna love yourself so much that Brandon's just gonna go fuck himself." Kevin snickered while squeezing Edd's ass. The raven's moans were muffled by Kevin's neck and the hickey that was quickly forming as soon as he touched _dat ass._

Kevin ended up kicking the bedroom door open and closed before gently laying Edd down on the bed and climbing over him. His soaked clothes were the first to go as Edd didn't want to sleep in a wet bed and Kevin was A-okay with that. So the redhead was left hovering over his boyfriend's curvaceous figure in nothing but his black trunks.

Then Kevin began the process of stripping _Edd._ The pants went first, revealing a pair of Kevin's own trunks that clung to his wide hips lewdly. "Jesus Christ..." Kevin mumbled as he bent his head down and began kissing the inside of his thighs, starting from his knees and going down, eventually leading him to suck on Edd's dick through the tight underwear. The raven's high squeaks and low moans echoed throughout the empty house and Kevin was _relishing_ in the fact that he was the cause of it. After a few minutes of low key torturing Edd, Kevin sat back and peeled the underwear off of him and his time instead of immediately pouncing on him, Kevin _observed_ the piece of art in front of him.

Raven hair on ebony lashes, paired with rosy cheeks- Edd looked like something that Leonardo Da Vinci should have painted in his prime. Curves so soft that he could fall asleep on them with nothing but the sound of Edd's voice lulling him under- skin so pale and perfect that even the marks that decorated his hips and stomach could deter it. And as Kevin continued to stare, he decided that there was no doubt that the white marks were works of art in themselves. His fingers lightly against the lines that looked like tiger stripes and lightening strikes before coming back down to earth. Edd needed his attention.

Edd's shirt and Kevin's trunks were the last things to go before Kevin hefted Edd into his lap and the kissing continued. Wandering hands caused gasps and moans that drove both of them absolutely mad. _Especially_ when Kevin was holding onto Edd's hips for dear life, simultaneously sucking and biting on his neck made something inside Edd break in the most wonderful of ways.

 _"Damn, Daddy."_ he gasped and immediately buried his face in the crook of Kevin's neck to hide his embarrassment. But as a surprise to him, Kevin gently grabbed his chin and _made_ Edd look him in the eye.

A small smirk played on Kevin's lips and Edd knew that he was done for by the glint in his eye. "Who's my Big Boy?"


End file.
